Soul Eater: A Different Outlook
by BaccanoBabe
Summary: Liz, Patty, and Kid reflect on the first day they met, the first kidnapping Kid experienced, and all of the other incidents they have been put in together.
1. Memories of the First Encounter!

_A sound soul,_

_Dwells within a sound mind,_

_And a sound body._

Death the Kid, son of Lord Death himself, blinked in his haze of sleep. He stared at the light blue orbs staring into his very own golden orbs, before rubbing his left eye. When he dropped his hand back down, he watched eyelids fall over the light blue orbs, before rising once more.

"Patty," he began, continuing to stare and decide whether he was still asleep or not. "why are you sitting so close to me?" He heard the blonde giggle before she moved her face away from Kid's, sitting cross-legged on his bed. Patty Thompson, one of Kid's closest friends and weapon, grinned wildly as she sat on Kid's bed.

"Good morning, Kid! Did you sleep good?"

Kid mumbled something that Patty couldn't quite make out, before laying back down on his white pillow and saying, "I slept fine. Where's Liz?" He rolled over onto his right side and closed his eyes slowly, hearing Patty reply, "She's downstairs making breakfast." Hopping off the bed, the young blonde tottered over to Kid's face and leaned in close to it, asking, "Are you alright, Kid?"

"I'm fine, Patty. Just tired."

"You shouldn't have been up reading so late then, silly!" She laughed loudly as she knocked her fist against Kid's forehead gently and stated loudly, "I'll go tell Liz you'll be down in a bit!" Skipping from the room, she chanted happily, "Breakfast time, breakfast time, time for breakfast!"

Sighing heavily, Kid opened his eyes and sat up once again. He yawned loudly, placing a hand over his mouth as he rubbed his left eye with the other. Sitting in silence for a few moments, he looked out the giant window behind him. It engulfed most of the wall and allowed Kid to look outside at the sky and the sun. Feeling a small smile rise on his lips, he looked back at his open door and muttered, "Might as well go downstairs for some breakfast..." Yawning once again, he heard Patty shout loudly, "KID! BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE!"

Kid dragged his tired, heavy body from the bed and walked out of the room. He rubbed his right eye as he wandered into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Looking in the mirror, he felt his eye twitch. Kid instantly began trying to pat down the right side of his bangs, which were sticking up like mad. Dropping his hand, he sighed in annoyance and mumbled, "I'll have to take a shower now then." Turning on the water of his white shower with black curtains, he looked around his symmetrical bathroom.

Looking back at the shower, he mumbled, "No matter how many times I look at this bathroom it still makes me think of Patty and Liz's first day living here." His eyes danced over to the two pink towels resting on the towel rack behind the door, shaking his head softly. He grabbed his black towel from the middle of the two towels, folded it a few more times, before placing it back on the rack.

"There," he began. "now the towels on the towel rack are symmetrical as well." Smiling gently, he continued to stare at the two pink towels and murmured, "Their first day here..." Shaking his head to forget the thought, he turned back to his shower and began slipping off his white shirt.

_Memories of the First Encounter!_

_Whose Tears Are Shed in the Moonlight?_

"Hey Liz, I found some money and the keys to this dumbass' house."

Liz Thompson grinned as she looked over at her younger sister, the blonde holding onto a wallet and a key ring. She tossed them to the brunette, who quickly caught them both and skimmed through the wallet.

"Fifty will get us some good food and a few packs of cigarettes." Liz stated, placing a hand on her younger sister's shoulder and saying, "You did a good job, Patty."

Patty Thompson, the youngest of the Thompson sisters, grinned slyly as she lit her latest cigarette. Tossing the lit match onto the ground, she smothered the flame beneath her heel and murmured, "I say we steal a little bit more cash so we can get enough for some dessert too." Liz nodded, adding, "We could always just steal the dessert, Patty. It's no big deal." She snickered as she lit one of her own cigarettes and watched Patty breath out a puff of smoke.

The two began to walk down the dark alley, Liz busy finding anything else in the wallet they had stolen. However, when Patty stopped abruptly, Liz stopped as well. She looked at her sister, quickly shoving the wallet into her back pocket, before whispering, "What? Did he come back for his wallet?"

Patty shook her head and an evil, angry smile took over her lips as she hissed, "You'll never believe who's walking this way, sis." Liz stepped closer to Patty, peering out of the alley and feeling her own cruel smile grow. "No way," she began, looking at Patty, who nodded eagerly. "It's Lord Death's kid, Patty!"

The two sisters quickly hid in the darkness and listened to the footsteps grow louder and closer. Liz drew her knife as Patty got ready to attack the male. Every footstep made Liz's heart beat faster and faster, until she was afraid that it would scare off Lord Death's son. Finally, the moment came where Patty grabbed onto the boy's shirt collar and slammed him against the wall of the alley. Liz instantly pressed the knife to Kid's neck as Patty began searching him for money.

"So," Liz began, sneering as she spoke. "Lord Death's son has come all the way out here. What an idiot! Don't you know it's dangerous to come around here in the dark? Especially with the Thompson sisters on the prowl." Patty removed a wallet from the boy's pocket and grinned eagerly, glaring into his eyes. "Found your money."

The boy didn't move, merely stood there and stared at the two in silence. He shifted slightly, looking over at Liz and asking, "What is it that you hope to obtain by stealing from people?"

Liz snickered as she snapped, "You wouldn't understand. You're a Grim Reaper and the son of Lord Death. You've had everything you've ever needed right in the palm of your hand for your entire life. It's sickening!"

"You didn't answer the question." The boy stated calmly, staring into Liz's eyes with no emotion. Liz flinched slightly, but was beginning to grow irritated and angry. She assumed that this "rich-boy" was mocking her, making fun of her for the way she lived, the life that she was tossed into. She didn't ask for this life! She didn't ask to be abandoned by her mother and live on the streets with her younger sister! She wanted a family, a life, and somewhere that she could be happy, but that wasn't going to happen. After all, she was just a "street-mutt", nothing more. There was no way that she would ever be happy, unless she continued to steal.

"Me and my younger sister want a house soon. So we're stealing money for that and food." She moved a little closer to the boy, hissing, "If you try to stop us, I'll kill you right now!" The boy continued to show no fear or any signs of running away. He nodded as Liz finished speaking and replied, "Well, I could give you a place to stay."

Liz felt her anger beginning to boil over as she shouted, "Stop mocking us, dammit! Just because you have all the money in the world doesn't mean that we're any different from you!"

The boy stayed silent as Patty snapped, "I've got everything he had on him, Liz." She froze as her eyes came across the silver skull ring on the boy's right hand. She looked over at Liz and stated calmly, "Liz, how much do you think one of those rings would go for?"

Liz followed her eyes and grinned, replying, "If I had to guess, I'd say about one-thousand dollars, Patty." Patty began to laugh as she reached for his hand and grimaced angrily when the boy pulled his hand away. He quickly hid his hands behind his back and growled, "You can have these if you do me a favor."

Liz snickered as she snapped, "Please! Why the hell would we do YOU a favor?"

"You have to be my weapons."

Both of the Thompson sisters froze as they stared into the boy's golden eyes. Patty was the first to growl, "How do you know we're weapons?"

"I've watched you for a while now. I've seen your technique; one sister is used as a weapon as the other wields her. You're known throughout this entire city as the greatest thieves around, but are dangerous because of your ability to transform into weapons. It's amazing! Not only are you both the same weapon," the boy's eyes sparkled as his face lit up happily and he exclaimed, "but you're both perfectly symmetrical! If you were to be my weapons, we'd be perfect! We would be absolutely sym-!"

"SHUT UP!" Liz screamed, dropping her knife and gripping the boy's collar tightly. She sneered angrily, watching as the boy began to lose his breath. "What is wrong with you? Just shut the hell up already! Dammit, you should be shaking right now and begging for your life! Not standing here and talking about symmetry!"

The boy's face twisted into many different pained expressions as he tried to breath, instantly gripping Liz's wrists. He held onto her wrists tightly and felt her grip tighten on his collar.

Liz felt a twisted smile light up her face as she growled, "Oh, does this hurt?" She watched the boy close his eyes and try to breath, before snapping, "Patty, grab the rings!"

"NO!" The boy shouted suddenly, his eyes snapping open. He glared into Liz's eyes, snapping, "N-No...don't...d-dont take them! My body...I-I'll be...a-asymmetrical!" She cackled angrily as Patty quickly grabbed the boy's wrists tightly and removed the rings.

At that moment, the boy slammed his right foot into Liz's chest, watching as she fell backwards, her cigarette falling to the ground. He dropped to the ground and instantly began sucking in gulps of air, before looking over at Patty. She grabbed her knife and rushed towards the boy, who quickly dodged the attack and slammed his foot into her back, watching her collapse onto her face, her cigarette flying off somewhere as well.

Thinking quickly, the boy jumped onto Patty's back, reaching around her head to grab the rings from her hands. She growled angrily as she stood up, hoping to throw the boy off. However, the boy clung to her neck tightly, hanging onto Patty for dear life. She began spinning around in circles, reaching around her back to hit the boy.

"Liz, get him off me!" Patty shouted angrily, glaring at her older sister. Liz stood up from the ground and grabbed the boy, trying to pull him off of Patty's body. However, she stopped when Patty screamed, "ACK! CH-CHOKING ME!"

The boy took this moment to quickly snatch the rings from Patty's hands and slip them back on. Liz grimaced angrily, grabbed the back of the boy's collar, catching him off guard, and slammed him onto the ground. The boy yelped in pain loudly, closing his eyes and putting a hand on the back of his head. He sat up quickly and looked at the two girls. They both seemed extremely upset and aggravated now, causing the boy to move back and hold up his hands.

"Wait! I mean what I said earlier! I want you two to be my partners, my weapons! I can give you somewhere to live and as much food as you want! I promise!"

Liz made a loud, "tch", noise before growling, "Patty, let's finish this brat off."

"No." The blonde stated, looking at her older sister. "Liz, this kid is bringing up a pretty good offer. I think we should take it. We could have food, somewhere to live, and finally be rich! It's what we've always dreamed of!"

Liz stared at the boy, now looking at the two curiously and with little fear. She put her hands on her hips and asked, "Do you still have his wallet?"

"Yep. Right here."

"And I've still got the other guy's wallet." She tilted her head to the side slightly, growling, "Show us where to go, brat, and we'll give you five days to try and impress us. If you can, we'll become your weapons. But if you can't, then we're stealing everything from you and leaving. Got it?"

The boy nodded and stood up quickly, brushing himself off. He stared at the two girls and felt a small smile posess his lips. He turned, walking off quickly, and stated, "Don't worry. I know I'll be able to impress the two of you. It won't be that hard."

Liz scowled angrily and growled, "Little brat." Patty stayed quiet, walking beside Liz and staring at the boy's back. She looked back at Liz, then at the young boy, realizing that this might just be the second chance they had always dreamed of.

"Welcome to my house!"

Liz and Patty felt their jaws drop as they stared at the large house around them. They looked over at the young boy, then back at the house. They began mumbling all kinds of letters and words, but none of the words the boy could make out.

"Here, let me show you to your rooms. Oh and please be sure not to touch anything! I like to have everything symmetrical and would like to keep it that way. That's the only rule that you'll have in this house."

"Don't touch anything?" Liz hissed.

"No. Keep everything symmetrical."

Liz twitched as she stared at the young boy, glaring holes into the backing of his head. She felt that this wasn't going to last very long and she could already see herself rushing from the large mansion, holding an armful of the boy's stuff.

Stopping at a nearby door, the boy pushed it open and said, "Here's your room, girls. The door to your left is the bathroom and the room after that is my room." He looked up at the two and said, "I'd be willing to give you both the full tour if that's what you want."

Patty smiled as she looked at the boy and replied, "Yeah, that'd be great! After a snack...?" The boy smiled back and replied, "If you were hungry, why didn't you say so?" He began walking away, but stopped when Liz blurted out, "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

Looking back at the two girls, the boy focused on them both and stated calmly, "My name is Death the Kid, son of Lord Death himself." The two girls nodded before Liz stated, "I'm Liz Thompson and this is my sister Patty Thompson." She glared at Kid and grumbled, "Who the hell named you something like that?" She was a little taken back when she watched Kid's smile fade. His hand instantly rose to the left side of his bangs, fiddling with the striped pieces before stating, "My father did, of course." He seemed to look rather upset, but neither of the girls spoke. This allowed Kid to regain his posture and stand up straight, saying calmly, "Well, let's go and eat something." He turned back around, heading towards the stairs and left the girls at the top of the stairs.

Liz looked over at Patty and met her light blue eyes with her own, smiling slightly. She wrapped her right arm around Patty's shoulders and leaned in towards her head, saying calmly, "We should go shopping, Patty! We're gonna need some new clothes now that we're staying here!" Nodding, the blonde replied happily, "Yay! Shopping!"

Later on that night, Liz yawned loudly as she stepped out of the bathroom. She tied her hair up in a bun before adjusting her pink tanktop. Sighing gently, she stood in the hallway, her hands resting on her hips and her eyes focusing on the wall. "I still can't believe we're in a house like this. It's crazy!" Rubbing her neck, she looked up and down the hallway before walking to her right. She continued to follow the hallway until she found stairs. Looking up them, she began to climb them towards the large living room area. When she enetered the large room, she smiled softly, seeing Patty sitting on the floor with her eyes glued to the televison and a bowl of popcorn in her hand.

Beside her, Kid lay on the flood, a book still open in his hand and his eyes closed. He was sleeping soundly as Patty sat quietly in her orange tanktop, light blue shorts, and pigtails.

"Hey Patty, this is a pretty nice place, isn't it?"

Patty looked up at Liz and grinned, saying happily, "Yep! It's really big and I like Kid!" Liz frowned at this, grumbling, "Yeah, but don't forget why he let us stay here, Patty. The only reason he's letting us into this house is so we can be his weapons. So he can use us. He's nothing but a stupid rich-boy, Patty." She glared down at Kid, avoiding Patty's sudden saddened look. Turning around, she growled, "I'm going to bed."

Patty immediately stood up and followed after Liz. She looked at her sister's back and stated calmly, "I don't think he's using us, Liz." Liz shook her head and replied sourly, "Please, Patty. They're all the same. I've seen it happen before and I know you've seen it too. The only reason he wants us here is so we can be used as his weapons. He doesn't care about us so stop thinking that, Patty." Patty frowned sadly and murmured, "Okay, sis." She looked back at Kid, before following Liz downstairs and walking towards their bedroom. She sighed gently and murmured, "I wonder if he'll let us stay here us for good..."

On the fourth day of the girls being there, Kid had bought them both matching outfits; red tops and blue bottoms. Liz was wearing a red tanktop, jeans, black boots, and a white and blue hat. Patty was wearing a red tanktop, jean shorts, black boots, and a white and blue hat. Both had agreed to wear the outfits because it appealed to both. However, Liz had not agreed to being Kid's weapon yet because he had yet to impress the young girls. She claimed that he still acted as though he were trying to use them for weapons, he didn't impress her in the way she wanted.

On the fifth and final day, Liz decided that enough was enough and Kid hadn't impressed them. Her and Patty had begun packing that very same morning, but were stopped when a knock came at their door. Liz grumbled something under her breath before opening the door and making eye contact with Kid. She placed her right hand on her hip as she asked, "What is it?"

Kid looked down at the ground and stated calmly, "I'm sorry I couldn't impress you." He then looked up at Liz's eyes confidently and stated, "But I won't let you leave this house. It's as I said before, I need weapons. You two are the only symmetrical people I've ever met an-!" He was cut off as Liz's hand made contact with Kid's left cheek. She glared at him and shouted angrily, "That's why we're not staying! We don't want to be used like we're tools! All you ever think about is yourself, Kid, and keeping us so that you can have symmetrical weapons! We're people too you know! And why should we take notes on symmetry from a kid who doesn't even have symmetrical bangs?"

Kid stared at Liz and looked back down at the ground, replying, "You should've let me finish." Clenching his hands into tight fists, he stated, "I need you as weapons...but I want you here, Liz. I enjoy both of your company. I enjoy spending time with you and talking with you." He felt his body trembling as he began thinking about the times they had spent together, the nights that they had all laughed and smiled with each other. It was nice to finally have someone around that acted like a friend. "You guys were my first friends," he continued, feeling a small smile rise on his lips. "and I don't want you two to go." Looking back up at Liz's eyes, he added, "But if you truly believe that I'm trying to use you both as a tool...then I'll allow you to leave. If you're not happy here, I don't mind if you leave." Turning on his heels suddenly, he walked down the hallway and into his room, locking the door behind him.

Liz stared at the door, feeling all kinds of emotions swirling around inside of her. However, she ignored them and glared angrily at the box in her hands. "Whatever." She snapped, looking back at Patty. "Come on, Patty! Let's grab some of his stuff and get the hell out of here." Patty stared at her sister and looked down at the box in front of her, saying sadly, "Okay..."

Later that night, Kid sat in his room. The moonlight streamed over his bed as he sat with his pillow against his chest and his knees hugged to his chest. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and his face in the pillow. It had been a total of seven hours since Patty and Liz had left and Kid hadn't left his room all night. It was already midnight and he was starving, but he ignored his growling stomach. Grabbing the left side of his bangs, he felt his lips quiver slightly. He looked down at his pillow, murmuring, "I can't help that my hair isn't symmetrical." He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he clutched them harder and continued, "It's not my fault. I never asked to be born this way." Sobbing into his pillow, he thought of Liz and Patty, whispering, "They never asked to be born onto the streets. Dammit. I wanted to help them...why couldn't I help them?" He clutched his pillow tightly and shook his head, muttering angrily, "Dammit. I can't do anything."

"Kid..."

Kid's head instantly snapped up, locking eyes with the Thompson sisters. He felt tears drip off his chin as his body trembled slightly and he asked, "D-Did...did you forget something?" He quickly began wiping off his tears, adding, "Why are you coming back so late?" He looked away from them, trying his hardest not to cry again.

Liz was the first to speak, saying calmly, "Kid...we want to come back." She looked at Patty, who quickly rushed over to Kid. She smiled at Kid brightly and said happily, "We want to live with you!" Kid looked up at her and asked, "Wh-What?" In a matter of seconds, Patty had her arms wrapped around his body, saying softly, "Liz never realized how close we had all gotten until we left. We've become family, Kid, and family doesn't leave each other."

Kid felt his eyes watering as Patty spoke. He began to hug her back, when he felt another pair of arms wrap around him. He heard Liz's voice whisper, "She's right. No matter how many times I tried, Kid, I just couldn't erase you from my head. You're like family to us both and I thank you for giving us this new life and family." Nodding, he smiled happily and began crying again, muttering softly, "Thank you...thank you for coming back." He chuckled softly as he added, "I'm so glad you came back." The girls smiled brightly as they whispered in unison, "Us too, Kid."

In half an hour, the three of them had all fallen asleep, Patty hugging Kid's left arm, Liz laying on the right side of Kid, and Kid laying in the middle. They slept peacefully and when the first streams of sunlight entered the room, Liz was the first to awake. She stared down at Patty and Kid, before smiling slightly and brushing a piece of Kid's hair aside. Her eyes instantly fell to his bangs and she frowned, remembering the words she had heard Kid speak.

_'I can't help that my hair isn't symmetrical. It's not my fault. I never asked to be born this way.'_

Liz continued to brush more of his hair with her fingers and murmured softly, "I've never heard someone cry so hard before." Shaking her head, she added, "And to think that it was about his hair. That's crazy. His hair is perfect just the way it is." Leaning down slowly, she kissed his forehead and stood up from the bed, stretching her arms into the air. She looked outside of the window and scratched her stomach.

"Liz," a voice spoke, cutting through the silence and making Liz jump. She looked over at Kid, who was looking at her with tired eyes. He smiled gently before continuing, "I love you both and...I'm glad that you chose to say." Liz felt her eyes widen as she listened to Kid. Staring into his golden eyes, she felt a smile rise on her lips as she stated happily, "I love you too, Kid." Walking over to the young boy, she leaned down and kissed him once again on the forehead. Rubbing a few locks away from his eyes, she watched him nod slowly before closing his eyes once again.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Looking back out the window, she leaned against it and crossed her arms, murmuring softly, "Maybe being his weapon won't be so bad." Grinning brightly, she looked back over at Kid and whispered, "I wouldn't ask for any other Meister."


	2. Traumatic Experience!

Stepping out of the bathroom, Death the Kid yawned lazily. He wandered down the hallway with a towel wrapped around his neck. He was dressed in everything but his black jacket and black shoes. Following the hallway down to the dining room, he stared at the plates of food resting on the large table. Looking over at Patty and Liz, he realized that he was dressed incorrectly. Sighing heavily, he asked, "Did Soul and the others invite us to another game of basketball?"

Liz nodded as she took a seat at the table, beside Patty, and began placing food onto her plate. "Yep. Maka wanted me to go too, but I think I'll end up sitting out and watching." She looked over at Patty, who was stuffing her face with food, and then over at Kid. "You'd better change." Nodding, Kid took a seat at the table and replied, "I'll do it after I eat." Lifting a piece of bacon to his lips, he took a bite and thought about what he'd wear today. Concentrating on that single thought, he blocked out everything around him. He continued to think about his outfit before Liz cut in, "Are you going, Kid?"

Kid looked up at Liz and stated calmly, "Of course I'm going. I plan on beating Black Star and Soul." He scanned his food before beginning to eat and losing himself in a strange memory of the past. One that he would have much rather forgotten.

After breakfast and an hour of Kid going through outfit after outfit, the three were on their way towards the basketball court. When they arrived, there was the regular teasing about how Kid was an hour late and then the seperation of teams. Unfortunately, Maka and Liz chickened out, claiming that they would be substituites.

Sitting together on the bench, Liz watched Kid play, watching him smile and toss the ball to Tsubaki. She smiled herself as she sighed in content and relaxed on the bench, looking up at the sky for a few moments.

"I don't understand why everyone likes this game so much." Maka's voice cut in.

Liz looked over at Maka and smiled, saying calmly, "Well, I'm sure it's just fun for all of them to be together like they are. Y'know?" Nodding, Maka kept her eyes on the game and asked, "So, Liz, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you guys known Kid?"

Liz had to think for a few moments, frowning before she replied, "Well, when we met Kid, he was thirteen-years-old. So, we've known him for about two years now." Smiling warmly, she added, "It's strange, but he's so much different from the first time we met him. He used to smile and laugh all the time, happy that he finally had someone to talk to. But a year ago, he changed so suddenly. He took everything so much more seriously and wouldn't smile as much. Me and Patty knew there was something wrong, but we already knew why he was acting the way he was."

Frowning sadly, she looked at Maka's eyes and asked, "You can keep a secret...right?"

"Of course I can!" Maka stated happily. "I would never let one of friend's secrets to escape my head. I promise!"

Looking back at Kid, Liz continued, "Well...about a year ago, Kid went through a traumatic experience. He never really recovered from it and neither did we. I mean, we were his weapons. We were supposed to protect him..." She trailed off as she looked down at her hands and added, "Someone had kidnapped Kid right under our noses. I was too afraid to chase after him, but Patty insisted that we went to get him back. It still makes me sick knowing that I was willing to let Kid die because I was too afraid to go after him."

She looked up at the bright sky and whispered, "I shouldn't have been so selfish. Because of me, Kid and Patty had to suffer with that bastard. They could've been killed and all I did was run away like a coward."

_Traumatic Experience!_

_Kid's Tears are Shown?_

Patty Thompson sat behind a wall quietly, her older sister, Liz Thompson, standing beside her. She peered around the corner, looking down the dark hallway and keeping her eyes and ears open. She stood like that for a few moments before looking back at Liz and whispering, "The coast is clear, Liz. Let's go."

"Patty, w-wait a second! I-It's dark and, a-and who knows who's down there! L-Let's just call Lord Death and-!"

"No way! We have to get Kid back before whoever did this hurts him! Now, come on!" Patty interjected, grabbing onto Liz's wrist tightly and walking down the hallway slowly. She tip-toed in the dark hallway, listening for any signs of people or motion. Stopping at the end of the hallway, she peered down another hallway and saw a door. Looking back at Liz, she whispered, "I think he's in there."

Turning back to the door, she hissed, "That bastard took Kid into this stupid labratory! I just...I wish I had followed him inside! Dammit!"

"Patty, please! Please, please, please let me call Lord Death! This is too much for us to handle!"

Patty glared at her older sister and snapped, "What happens if Kid dies, Liz? Then what? Then what will we do?"

Liz jumped at the sudden harshness in her words and replied, "W-Well, we'd uhm...I-I dunno. He's too strong to die! So let's head back-!"

"No! You can go back, but Kid means too much to me. He's practically family Liz and you're already giving up! That's pathetic!" Patty growled, releasing her sister's wrist from her death grip and muttering, "I'm going; with or without you." Turning back towards the door, she took off running down the hallway, Liz merely standing and staring. She looked from the hallway, to Patty, and then back again. "Dammit!" She cursed, rushing down the hallway and murmuring, "I have to call Lord Death! I know I do!" She felt tears welling in her eyes as she thought about leaving Kid and Patty alone. "I-It's the right thing to do!" Liz comforted herself, feeling the tears overflow onto her cheeks. "It's the right thing to do!"

"STOP!" Kid begged, tears streaming down his face as he squirmed where he sat. He felt sobs escape his dried lips as he pulled at the chains around his wrists. He sat up against the wall of a large room, a tall man standing before him and grinning like mad. He was dressed as though he were going to a funeral, but his mangled and crazed brunette hair showed differently.

"Please!" Kid whispered, feeling his body trembling as he watched the man bend down in front of him like before. He gripped the young boy's white shirt and leaned in close to Kid, hissing, "You had better shut your mouth you filthy brat! Unless," a muffled, disturbed laugh escaped his lips as he continued, "you'd like more!"

"No! No, no, please! Please, no more!" Kid begged, trying to move away from the man. He watched the man remove a permanent marker from his pocket and drew a black X on Kid's forehead. He ripped open his shirt and drew a large X on his chest, before drawing dotted lines around Kid's right eye and neck. He cackled loudly, looking at the bruises covering Kid's body, the blood streaming from his bottom lip, and the dark purple bruise that covered the left side of his ribs.

"If only Lord Death could see you now." The man hissed, saying with a laugh, "He'd give me my job back as a doctor! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kid shuddered at the laugh and watched the man stand up, walking across the room to an area full of different tools. He sniffled slightly, feeling fear and adrenaline rush through his body like a tidal wave. He had never felt this much fear and sudden despair fill his body in his entire life. Looking down at his bruised ribcage, he found it becoming harder and harder to breath. "Please," he begged to no one in particular. "please, make him stop. Please! Please, please, please!"

"Found it!" The man exclaimed, the sounds of an electric drill causing Kid's heart to stop. He stared at the man and watched as he walked over to Kid, holding the electric drill, a scalpel, and a pair of, what looked like, tongs. The man chuckled and giggled, pleased at the expression of sheer horror that had suddenly filled Kid's face.

"This," the man began to explain, showing him the electric drill. "is for your head. I'm going to drill into your head and discover what makes you tick, what truly makes you a Grim Reaper?" Lifting the scalpel, he continued, "And this is for every other part of your body that I labeled. I want to see what the difference between a normal human, and the son of Lord Death truly is. I will use this tongs to remove your organs and keep them in a little jar for further examination. Won't that be great?"

Kid turned to the side quickly, feeling himself throw up everything that he hadn't eaten in the last two days. He shook harshly as vomit splattered to the floor, speckling his bare chest and pants. He felt a sob escape his lips, as he thought about what the man had just said. He continued to sob harshly, not knowing what else to do or what to say. Kid wasn't even sure if he could continue to keep faith in his father or his weapons. He looked up at the man and in a matter of seconds, a hand clenched on to Kid's neck tightly.

He tried to breath, tried to free his hands to grasp the man's wrist. However, Kid was absolutely powerless as he felt the man sit on top of him, keeping his body completely still. Lifting the electric drill, he grinned like mad and flipped it on, moving it towards the X on Kid's forehead. "Time to see how thick your skull is."

Kid began screaming loudly, trying his hardest to move from the underneath man and to kick him off. However, his body wasn't moving an inch and his wrists were bound too tightly to allow movement. He continued to scream, fatter tears rushing down his face as he stared at the drill in fear. When the drill was mere centimeters away from his forehead, Kid let loose an ear-piercing scream, causing the man to jump back slightly, loosing his grip on the drill. He growled angrily as he watched Kid pant heavily, trying to calm himself.

"You rotten little worm!" The man hissed, grabbing the drill once again and slamming the bottom onto the left side of Kid's chest. Kid felt like his breath had just been taken away as excruciating pain filled his body. He wanted to scream, to reach into his chest and adjust the bones himself. However, all he could do was gasp and wheeze loudly, trying to breath, trying to fight past the pain. He coughed up blood onto the man's black shirt and managed to shout out, "Please, stop! I'll do anything, j-just, just stop! Please!" His voice cracked at the end of his last plea, causing him to sob painfully.

The man gripped Kid's jaw tightly, so hard that Kid thought he was going to break it. He then turned the drill back on and darted for his forehead. In a matter of seconds, the drill and the man were tossed aside, slamming into one of the metal tables in the room.

Kid sobbed harshly, his eyes so swollen he could barely see, and his nose running so quickly that he could hardly breath. His lip was quivering so hard, that he feared it would jump off and run away.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY MEISTER!" A voice shrieked, piercing Kid's eardrums. He looked up through his haze of fear and whispered, "Patty...Patty!"

Patty stood in front of Kid now, gripping the scalpel the man once held and pointing it towards him. "You better get the hell out of this room," she hissed, her face twisting up in rage. "or I'll rip every one of your organs from that pathetic body of yours!"

"I'd like to see you try little girl." The man cackled, wobbling to a standing position. He stared into Patty's light blue orbs and hissed, "Come at me with everything you've got."

Patty looked over at Kid, before rushing towards the man and screaming loudly, raising the scalpel above her head.

_BLAM!_

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air as clear as Kid's scream. The man laughed continously, watching as Patty froze where she stood and gripped her stomach painfully. She wobbled, left to right, before collapsing against the ground. She began wheezing in pain and squeezing her eyes shut, almost as though she were trying to fight past the pain.

"PATTY!" Kid screamed a second time, watching as his weapon lay on the floor and bleed to death. "PATTY! PATTY, GET UP! PATTY!" He continued to scream, flailing in his spot and trying to free himself. He watched the man lift his gun once again and hiss, "Good-bye dear child."

Another gunshot rang as Kid screamed Patty's once more. Blood burst from Patty's right shoulder and her body suddenly grew limp. Kid continued to scream in desperation and fear. He continued to pull on the chains that bound him and ignored what the man was saying. He felt the man remove the chains and immediately began to lunge for Patty, but was stopped when he tossed Kid over his right shoulder.

Something cold and metallic intruded into his stomach and Kid suddenly lost the will to scream. He felt like he couldn't breath, like this was all just a terrible, terrible dream. He had never felt this strange new feeling in his stomach and in a matter of seconds, time caught up to him. The pain hit him so hard, that Kid felt himself throw up, spewing blood and vomit onto the floor. He couldn't contain the amount of fear that filled him, causing him to scream loudly. He watched as the man carried him off into another room, hearing the sounds of a door opening, and met the floor face first. The light that had filled the room was hidden behind the man's sudden shadow as Kid looked up, realizing that he had been tossed into a small cellar.

"No!" Kid began to scream, watching the man grin and laugh, beginning to shut the door to the cellar. "No, no don't! NO!" The door slammed shut and the light disappeared from Kid's world, trapping him in pure darkness. Dropping to his rear, he gripped his stomach painfully and sat up against one of the walls. He sobbed painfully, closing his eyes tightly and trying to calm down. However, the more pain that filled his body, the knowledge of Patty lying on the floor bleeding to death, and the constant fear of the man returning was far too much. He simply couldn't calm down and ended up screaming and sobbing so hard, that he felt a migraine pounding away at his already throbbing head.

"This is it," he panted in between sobs. "I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead! Dammit!" Looking up at the ceiling, he squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "Please Patty. Please don't die! Please! I could never forgive myself if you died! Please, please, please! DON'T DIE, PATTY!"

"Lord Death listen to me! Your son has been kidnapped and taken to a labratory underneath Death City!" Liz Thompson shouted in desperation at the projection of Lord Death she was staring at. She was trembling in fear, tears staining her cheeks as she held herself. "Please, sir, you have to hurry here! I don't know how much longer Kid can be in there and Patty chased after him, but I wanted to contact you! I'm sorry that I didn't follow, sir, I truly am! B-But I got scared and," she began to sob as she covered her eyes and continued, "I'm so sorry! If they die it'll be all my fault!"

"Now, now, Liz, calm down." Death began, feeling anger coursing through his body. Somebody had captured his son and he was prepared to kill them for it, but he knew he had to keep his posture. He had to remain calm for Liz and whoever else he spoke to. He could not freak out at a time like this.

"I will send Sid, Stein, and take Spirit with me. You just wait right there for us, alright? Leaving wasn't your fault, Liz, and they will not die. Do you understand?" He asked seriously, watching Liz nod. "Patty and Kid are not the type of people to give up so easily." Turning to lock eyes with Spirit, he watched him nod before growling, "Now, let's take this bastard down."

"Too much..." Kid panted, staring at the door of the cellar with lazy, hazed eyes. "I've lost...too much blood." He smirked softly as he watch the world begin to spin around him, felt his body beginning to grow cold. "Dammit..." He murmured, closing his eyes and then snapping them open. "No. N-No, I can't die. Not...not here. Not yet." He closed his eyes once again and heard sounds from above. He heard loud voices, the sounds of footsteps, and a voice he knew by heart.

"Liz?" Kid murmured, feeling his eyes open slowly. He stared up at the cellar door and heard a sudden explosion, feeling his lower lip tremble terribly. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the door opened suddenly, causing him to look away in pain. He heard a group of voices and as quickly as he had looked up, Liz exclaimed loudly, "KID!"

Kid felt a sudden wave of relief wash over his body as he began to sob. He trembled as he pushed himself to stand, wobbling as he stood. He saw Liz climbing down as he took a step forward. He tripped as pain flashed through him and Liz caught him quickly in her arms, hugging him tightly. Kid continued to sob as he whispered, "Liz, Liz, Patty is hurt!" He squeezed her tightly as he added, "I'm sorry, Liz. I couldn't do anything! I'm sorry!"

Liz felt tears drip off her chin as she hugged Kid back and replied, "It's okay, Kid. It's okay, alright? Stein is going to make sure that Patty lives and everyone else took care of the bastard that did this to you guys!" She pulled away and looked at Kid, staring at the bruises and blood covering his body. She lifted him onto her back and began exiting the cellar, saying softly, "Kid, I'm so sorry that I abandoned you like I did. I got scared and that was wrong of me to do! I should've come in here with Patty! I should've...I should've done something..." She trailed off as she began to cry, feeling Kid squeeze her gently.

"Liz, it's alright." Kid began to say, feeling his body beginning to shut down as his grip loosened and he murmured softly, "It's okay, Liz. You...you did the right thing. You retrieved my father and the others...good job, Liz. Good...job." In moments, Kid had fallen asleep against Liz, leaving Liz to silently wonder if he truly meant what he said. Feeling regret and guilt fill inside of her, she rushed over to Dr. Franken Stein to warn him of Kid's condition.


	3. The Death of Rem!

"And so, that was the beginning of Kid's misfortune." Liz spoke quietly, staring as Kid played basketball with the others. Maka kept her eyes on Liz before asking slowly, "Beginning?"

"Yep." Liz began to say, looking over at Maka and saying sadly, "He's a Grim Reaper and the son of Lord Death himself, Maka. A lot of people want him dead." Tipping her hat down so that it was covering her eyes, she looked up at the sky and whispered, "I don't know how on earth that little boy could have continued to smile after the story he told us about his mother."

"Was that when you first met?"

"Yeah. Patty made the mistake of asking where his mother was..." Liz trailed off as she felt her eyes watering and her lower lip trembling. "I'm glad that we decided to be his Weapons, Maka. If we hadn't...I don't know what would've happened to his mentality, his life, or even his very soul. There was just so much that he had been put through and to this day, I don't understand how he can still be living."

Maka looked down at the ground sadly and murmured, "I see. His mother's death must have been awful. I don't know what I'd do if Mama died." She tapped her fingers together before hearing a low voice say calmly, "It happened when Kid was five."

Looking behind her, Maka scowled angrily and grumbled, "What do you want, Papa?"

Spirit stood behind the bench, staring at the basketball court with his black jacket held over his right shoulder. He seemed to look more stern, more serious and mature as he stood tall and straight like he was.

"Do you want to know what happened to his mother, Maka?" He asked softly, glancing down at his daughter. Maka looked over at Liz, then at Kid, stating calmly, "No. Not if Kid doesn't want me to know about it."

Spirit stayed quiet after that, focusing on the game in front of him as Liz stated softly, "I don't think he'd mind if he knew it was you, Maka. Trust me..."

Maka looked over at Liz and smiled calmly, asking, "Why do you say that?"

Liz shrugged as she felt tears trickle down her cheeks and she whispered, "He trusts you and everyone else...you're all like his family."

Nodding, she looked back down at the ground and listened to Spirit say, "Lord Death married a woman named Rem, who in time, gave birth to Death the Kid. However, there were a lot of people who wanted both Rem and Kid dead, no matter what it took. It was these people that created a group of thieves, murderers, serial killers, all kinds of criminals. And it was these very people that consistently attacked Lord Death's family with hopes of bringing him down."

Looking up at the sky, he whispered softly, "They deserved a worse punishment than they received for doing what they had to that poor child..."

_The Death of Rem!_

_Death the Kid's Final Good-bye?_

"Mother, how much longer until we can go outside?"

Death the Kid, the age of a five-year-old, stood in front of his mother's desk with a look of annoyance. She smiled brightly as she looked up from the papers scattered about her desk, her black hair tied into a long, flowing ponytail. The white stripes that encircled her entire head made Kid envious, but he never told her that. The long, dark dress that she was wearing almost made her seem as though she were a female version of Lord Death himself, wearing a dark jacket and gloves to conceal her arms and hands.

"Kid, I promise you that the minute I'm done with this last paper we can go outside. Alright?"

Kid nodded softly, sighing as he left the room quietly. He looked up and down the hallway before hearing his mother cry out, "Oh, I can't help myself!" Blinking, he turned to look back at the room and was able to catch a glimpse of her hair before the woman tackled him, encasing her in her deadly grip. She squeezed Kid tightly and exclaimed, "You're just so damn cute, Kid!"

Setting her child down, Rem laughed loudly and said happily, "Let's go outside and make a snowman! Won't that be fun?" Kid grimaced as he began walking away, stating, "No way. You're a creep." Shattering into pieces, Rem curled up in a ball on the floor, saying with sorrow, "He hates me. I knew he always hated me."

Looking back at his mother, the young boy sighed and stuck out his tongue, saying with a wide grin, "You'll have to catch me if you want to play outisde!" Laughing quickly, he took off running as Rem stood up and chased after him. She rushed down a hallway, looking up and down it, before beginning to peek into bedrooms, calling out, "Kid! Where did you go? Come on now, stop hiding!"

Sighing heavily, she rubbed the back of her neck and grumbled, "Where did that kid go?" Walking down a long hallway, she saw Kid step out of a room and begin to creep down a hallway, obviously suspecting that Rem was down the hallway. She giggled to herself before running for him and grabbing him, holding him against her while saying loudly, "GOT YA!" Laughing loudly, Kid looked at his mother and said happily, "You found me, Mommy! Good job!"

Rem smiled warmly, staring into her child's golden eyes and wondering about what he would be as an adult. Pressing her forehead against his, she whispered softly, "I love you, Kid." Kid nodded as he replied with a slight blush, "I love you too, Mommy." He wasn't used to her being this close to him, but decided to take advantage of it. He wrapped his arms around her neck and placed his head onto her shoulder, hugging her tightly. "You won't ever leave, right, Mother?"

"Of course not. Why would you ask me that?" Rem asked, a hint of hurt and surprise in her voice.

"Well...I don't know. I just wanted to make sure, Mommy." Nodding, Kid looked back up at her eyes and asked happily, "So, can we go outside?"

"Of course we can!" Rem exclaimed loudly, putting Kid down and watching him rush off. "Make sure to put on your mittens and hat!"

"I will!" Called Kid. Standing in the middle of the hallway, Rem silently wondered why her son had asked her such a strange question. She sighed calmly and murmured, "He's just a boy and probably had a nightmare." Giggling gently, she look around the large house and whispered, "It certainly feels great to be home!"

"Mother! Mother, look!" Kid exclaimed as he pointed at the large snowball he had created, a wide smile lighting up his face. He watched his mother clap for him and bring over the medium sized snowball that she had created. Setting it on top of the large snowball, she stated happily, "There! Now he's almost complete, right, Kid?"

Kid nodded as he created the last snowball, added rocks for eyes, a stick for a nose and arms, and more rocks for a mouth. Staring at his creation, he giggled softly and rubbed his nose, saying brightly, "It looks great, Mommy!" When his mother didn't reply, Kid felt a sudden wave of worry strike his body. Looking up at his mother, he watched as she stared behind him, her face suddenly growing cold and bitter.

"Mother...?" He whispered softly, turning around as well and seeing a strange man standing by the gate that wrapped around their house. Rushing behind his mother, he grabbed onto her dress and stared at the man from behind her.

"Is there something that you wanted?" Rem asked, clenching her hands into tight, angry fists. The man merely laughed, staring at the snowman, and then up at the two, muttering, "Nice snowman."

Rem took a step forward, making Kid flinch slightly as she hissed, "What is your business here? If you have no business being here then I suggest you leave immediately!"

"Now, now, calm down." The man grumbled, hissing back, "My business being here is the capture of you both." Holding up a knife, he growled, "I suggest you come peacefully unless you want that brat of yours cut into pieces." Rem looked back to see Kid being held by two men, one with a rag over his mouth and the other gripping his arms tightly. Kid stared at his mother, his eyelids falling over his eyes as he listened to her reply, "Take us wherever you want. Just don't hurt him." He finally let his eyelids fall and felt himself collapse into the cold snow.

"Mother," Kid spoke softly, trying to speak more clearly. His throat and lips were so try that it hurt to speak, but he needed to find his mother, needed to know that she was okay. Opening his heavy eyelids, he peered around the dark room and recognized the strange place as a cave that he suspected to be somewhere in the middle of the desert. Feeling fear rush through him, he suddenly realized why he was out in the desert; his father couldn't come save him this way. Tears began to form in his eyes as he cried out, "Mother! Mother, where are you?" Kid stood up on shaky legs, smelling something rotten and horrid. Placing a hand over his nose, he coughed and tried to keep from gagging.

"MOTHER!" Kid screamed, wandering towards the back of the cave. It was here that he found his mother rushing towards him, gripping him tightly in her arms. She looked at Kid's face and asked through tears, "Kid, Kid, are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did they touch you? Please tell mommy if you're okay!"

"I-I'm fine." Kid stated as calmly as he could, but began to shake because of his mother's sudden worried tone. He looked down at her to make sure she was alright and didn't see anything strange about her, no signs of injuries.

"Mother, where are we?" He asked, watching his mother stand as she replied, "Somewhere in the desert, Kid. Don't worry. We'll be alright. I'm sure your father has already sent Stein, Sid, and the others to come after us. Alright?"

Kid nodded as they began to walk towards the entrance of the cave. He smiled brightly when he saw the sun and exclaimed, "Mother, look! We can leave, we can leave!" He rushed for the entrance, ignoring his mother's sudden screams. He stopped at the entrance and turned around slowly, watching as his mother rushed towards him.

He heard Rem scream loudly before he turned around and saw a strange man standing before him, a spear held tightly in his hands. He lifted the spear and in a matter of seconds, blood had splattered onto Kid's face.

Alarmed by the sudden warm substance, Kid let out an ear-splitting scream and dropped to his rear, backing up slightly. He stared at the spear protruding from his mother's back and began to tremble harshly, not truly believing what was going on before his eyes. She didn't move, didn't speak, and didn't assure Kid that she was alright. He began to sob as his vision began to fade, fading in and out, blurring. He watched his mother look back at him and speak calmly, "I love you..." Before everything disappeared from his view and his body fell to the cold floor.

Awaking the next morning, Kid felt like his entire body was made out of lead. His heavy eyelids opened slowly as he stared around the cave. Some strange aroma filled his nose as he quickly covered it, mumbling, "What happened...?" Standing up and coughing slightly, he continued to look around.

Suddenly, his eyes locked on to the corpse of his mother, lying beside him. She was so still and covered in blood, that it sent tears to Kid's eyes all over again. They ran down his cheeks, dripping off his chin as he whispered, "M-Mother...?" In a moment, bits of memories flashed through his head as he grabbed his head and backed up, screaming, "No! No, no! NO!"

He backed up some more, tripping over a rock, and fell onto his rear. "MOTHER!" He screamed loudly, almost hoping that she would awake. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, emotionless and lifeless. It frightened Kid to see his mother in such a state and he couldn't help but start to sob again. He covered his eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to escape the Hell that he had fallen into.

"This isn't happening," he murmured, feeling his stomach twist itself into knots. "th-this isn't happening!" Screaming once again, he fell onto his right side and stared at the cave wall, begging, "Father, Father please! Please help me! Please help Mother!" Sobbing harshly once again, he curled up into a tight ball and screamed loudly, "GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE! DAMMIT!"

Staying in his fit of hysteria, he barely heard the screams that were coming from outside of the cave. He ignored everything and tried to keep his focus on what was in front of him; the wall. He covered his nose and mouth with his shaking hands, realizing that the foul smell was his mother. He made the mistake of looking over at his mother and threw up violently. His sanity was running away from him and he could feel himself beginning to lose all control of his soul and mind. Screaming loudly for no apparent reason, Kid felt arms around his body.

Voices surrounded him as he began to flail, fearing that it was the men from before. He thrashed finally and screamed as loud as his lungs would allow. He felt someone squeeze him tightly, recognizing the grip, but continued to thrash around wildly. "NO!" He screamed loudly, pounding his fists against the flat-chest of a man. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOU WON'T KILL ME TOO! I WON'T LET YOU!" When the man wouldn't release his grip, he screamed, "STOP TOUCHING ME!" In a matter of seconds, his fist made impact with skin as quickly as his mind registered the face he had hit: Spirit.

Freezing and watching blood drip from Spirit's nose, Kid felt tears rise to his eyes. Spirit seemed to be in pain, but smiled it off and stated calmly, "Damn. For a kid, you sure have a lot of strength." Kid frowned sadly as he whispered, "They...th-they killed..." He felt tears run down his face like a waterfall as he quickly covered his eyes with his hands, embarrassed to cry in front of Spirit. "They killd Mother! It was all my fault!" Sobbing harshly once again, the memory of the blood splattering onto his face filled his head. "Mother was trying to stop me! But I didn't listen! I didn't listen and I got her killed! DAMMIT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Spirit hugged Kid against his chest tightly, holding on to his trembling body like there was no tomorrow. "It wasn't your fault, Kid," he began, looking away from Rem and a very distraught Death. "I assure you that this was not your fault. I swear it." Kid continued to sob, not believing what Spirit was trying to tell him, but decided that it was better if he didn't say anything at all.

Several days later, Kid sat quietly in his bedroom, his curtains closed, back pressed against the headboard of his bed, and his knees hugged to his chest. His right cheek lay across his knees as he stared at the black walls of his bedroom. Closing his eyes slowly, Kid tried to wake up from the nightmare he was living in. Sitting silently in the dark, he felt tears rush from his eyes, causing him to cover his eyes with his arms. Sobbing softly, he whispered, "Why? Why did I do such a thing? Dammit! I should've listened to what she had to say!" Burying his face into his knees, Kid thought about his mother, her beautiful, smiling face. More tears burst from his eyes and he murmured through tears, "I'm so sorry, Mother. So sorry. I didn't mean to kill you. I'm...I-I'm so sorry."

_Back in the present time, Liz continued to stare at the clouds floating across the sky. She looked over at Spirit, then at Maka, who seemed extremely furious and sad all at once. Looking back up at the sky, she said calmly, "You're wrong, Spirit." Grinning like mad, she felt a small chuckle escape her lips, earning strange looks from Spirit and Maka. "Admitted, some of the people apart of that group deserved a much worse punishment. But the man that killed his mother," she looked back at them both and continued, "was exterminated by Kid himself."_

_Spirit jumped slightly as he shouted with alarm, "What? Well why the hell wasn't that added in the report?"_

_"Because unlike some people, Lord Death is a good father." Maka hissed, tossing her father a dirty look. Looking back at Liz, she asked, "But wait a second, Liz, I'm confused. Did this happen before or after the kidnapping he went through?"_

_"Before." Liz stated calmly. "Apparently Kid had locked himself away in his room for four days and ended up going for a walk. But, we ended up trying to mug him and I guess he saw something in us. I don't know what it was, but Lord Death says that we were the ones to help him live on with his mother. We were supposedly the ones that allowed Kid to smile again. It's really weird, but hey, I'm not complaining." Looking back at Kid and watching a basketball just barely miss his head, she stated with slight anger, "As for the man that murdered his mother, though, Kid found out who it was. And the second he found out who he was, he left to kill him and succeeded."_

"And to think that I was frightened by someone like you."

Death the Kid stared at a man standing before him, a large grin spread across the man's face. The man was wielding the same spear that he had killed his mother with, his brown eyes looking at Kid's guns and his blonde hair pulled tightly into a small ponytail. He laughed slightly as he asked, "Now, who the hell might you be?"

Kid felt his own smile rise as he stated, "The last face you'll ever see. Remember it well." He aimed his two pistols at the man's head and growled, "But I need a name before I can exterminate you."

"A name?" The man asked, laughing loudly. "My name is Hiromu Taniguchi; the last name you'll ever hear again." They stood in silence for a few moments, both staring at each other with wielded weapons in the large warehouse that Hiromu called home.

"Patty, Liz, let's take this bastard down." Kid whispered, watching as Hiromu ran towards him.

"Right!" Patty shouted.

"Let's do it!" Liz added.

Leaping out of the way, Kid was able to get behind Hiromu and slam his right foot into his back, knocking him into a stack of boxes. Staring at Hiromu, who quickly stood up, he stated angrily, "You're the bastard that murdered my mother right in front of me." Watching realization suddenly posess Hiromu, he hissed, "And now, I plan on killing you for it."

Pulling the triggers of his pistols simultaneously, Kid kept his eyes glued to Hiromu, who was running around and dodging Kid's attacks. Finding an opening, he rushed towrads Hiromu and listened to the man yell, swinging his spear towrds Kid. Kid lifted up Liz, his right pistol, and blocked the spear, before slamming Patty, his left pistol, into Hiromu's stomach. He pulled the trigger quickly, listening to the man shout out in pain and leap away from them. He stood up slowly and aimed his two pistols at him once again, growling, "Get up. I'm not done with you yet."

Hiromu stood up almost immediately and shouted out, "Rotten brat!" He rushed for Kid again and slammed the end of his spear into his stomach. Kid winced, coughing harshly as he stood still, gripping his pistols tightly. He looked up at Hiromu who instantly slammed his right fist onto Kid's head. Kid met the ground face-first and felt pain quake throughout his face. He stood up slowly and watched the spear slice into his right shoulder.

Kid slammed his right foot into Hiromu's stomach and then the butt of his right pistol into the man's head. He watched blood trickle down his head as he ignored the pain coursing through his nose and shoulder, snapping, "It's amazing to see you keep fighting." Shrugging, he stated calmly, "I suppose he doesn't understand how much of a loss he's truly at."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiromu snapped, adding, "Stop acting like you're all high-and-mighty just because you're Lord Death's kid!"

A snicker was heard from his right pistol as Liz's voice spoke, "Man, you really are an idiot. Do you know what rank our Meister is at?"

Hiromu stayed quiet, merely staring at Kid and his weapons as though they were idiots. However, he slowly began to realize what the answer was as Patty's voice chimed in, "A Grim Reaper."

Kid felt a smile form on his lips as he backed away from the man slightly. "A Grim Reaper," he began saying, holding his pistols by his sides. "is looking for revenge of the death of his mother. If any other Meister were to kill you, this would be counted against them. However, as a Grim Reaper and because of the crime you commited, I have full permission to exterminate you. Right here, right now."

Hiromu instantly stood up and shouted loudly, "W-Wait a minute! I..d-don't kill me!"

In a matter of seconds, Kid shotued out, "Let's go, Patty, Liz!"

"Right!" The two girls added in before they all shouted in unison, "SOUL RESONANCE!"

Hiromu stared at what was going on in front of him with awe, watching Kid's pistols beginning to form into larger, more deadly weapons. He took a few steps back as he stuttered in fear, "A-A Grim Reaper! So th-this is...this is what their Soul Resonance looks like!"

The light blue light disappeared as Kid aimed his two large weapons at Hiromu. He listened to Liz and Patty shout out the status of the weapons, before whispering, "Death Cannon." He smiled and looked at Hiromu, saying, "Good-bye, Hiromu Taniguchi."

"NO WAIT!" Hiromu screamed just as Kid overlapped that scream with his own, "DEATH CANNON!"

A flash erupted from the weapons, sliding Kid across the floor slightly due to its strength. It collided into Hiromu, a scream escaping his lips as Kid, Liz, and Patty all watched from where they sat. Standing up slowly and watching the dust and smoke fill the room, Kid stated calmly, "Extermination complete." Looking at the remains of Hiromu, he added, "We've rid this world of his foul soul."


	4. Lord Death's Greatest Fear!

Maka smiled as she watched Liz's face light up when she finished her tale. Looking over at Maka, she stated calmly, "That was pretty much how it all went down. It was pretty cool, actually." Shrugging she stood up and stretched her arms into the air, saying, "That's it for story time I guess." Maka stood up as well and watched as Soul's team began cheering, while Kid's team began to complain.

"Yeah," she began saying. "looks like it's time to head home." She looked over at Liz and asked, "Hey, do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight?" Liz nodded and smiled, saying happily, "Yeah, that sounds great." She looked over at Kid and the others before walking over to Kid.

"Hey, Maka invited us over for dinner." She stated calmly, watching as Kid nodded and replied, "Alright. We'll head over in a few minutes then..." He yawned loudly before rubbing the back of his neck and asking, "Did you enjoy watching, Liz?" He looked her in the eyes as she answered, "Yeah, it looked pretty neat. But it'd definately ruin my nails. Good thing I didn't join." Kid chuckled softly as he turned to look at Patty and replied, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Later that night, the Thompson sisters and Kid had arrived at Maka, Soul, and Crona's apartment. They had eaten, seen two, bare, bouncing boobs belonging to their cat Blair, and then had found their way out. Thanking Maka for the food, they wandered down the dark streets. Upon entering the house, they all changed into their sleeping attire and climbed into bed; Patty and Liz sandwiching Kid between them.

It wasn't until about one o'clock in the morning that Liz's eyes shot open. She stared at the ceiling, panting and sweating. Sitting up slowly, she wiped her bangs from her face and looked at Kid, biting her lower lip to keep quiet. Standing up on shaky legs, she looked outside of the window and murmured, "It was a dream..." Sighing in content, Liz dropped to her knees and pressed her hands and forehead to the window. Closing her eyes slowly, she whispered, "Damn dreams. I hate them." Looking back up at Kid, she found herself being warped into the dream she had just had and felt tears run from her eyes. Her eyes immediately dropped to the floor as she whispered, "Kid...why would you do something so stupid?"

_Lord Death's Greatest Fear!_

_Death the Kid's Greatest Sacrafice?_

_"My greatest fear, Spirit...is seeing Kid in pain. From this day forth, I will not allow him to be injured to the extent that he was when he was a small child. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, Lord Death. I understand. If that is in fact your greatest fear, then why did you send him on such a dangerous mission?"_

_"Because I felt that Kid could handle it...but after seeing this corpse, I have fear that I will see Kid in pain once again. Dammit. I was so foolish."_

"Patty, Liz, you need to be on your guards. Understood?"

Death the Kid stood quietly in one of the many alleys in Death City. Peering around the corner at a new villian, merely two souls away from being a Kishin, he watched this new villian devour another human soul. Grimacing, he heard the girls whisper a reply but was too focused on the criminal to hear what they had said. Moving slightly, he realized that that was a bad idea.

In a matter of seconds, the villian glared at Kid and disappeared from view.

"Dammit!" Kid hissed, looking around frantically.

"Kid, enemy at six o'clock!" Patty shouted suddenly, as Kid turned to block the attack immeidately. The strange man grinned like mad, drool leaking from in between his teeth, as he whispered loudly, "You're Lord Death's son, aren't you?" Giggling like a crazy person, he leaned in towards Kid's face and added, "I wonder how your soul tastes."

Grimacing angrily, Kid slammed his right pistol into the man's stomach and pulled the trigger. He watched the male cough up blood as he flew backwards, slamming into a building. Staring at the man, he watched him totter to a standing position. His black hair stuck to his face as his crazed, green eyes tried their hardest to focus on Kid. Taking a step back, Kid whispered, "This guy's tough."

"What did you expect, Kid? He's almost a Kishin!" Liz said with a slight sigh as Patty giggled happily.

Moving to the side and stepping into the empty street, Kid kept his eyes focused on the man. Blood trickled down his stomach as his fingers twitched, his hands resting by his sides. As the man giggled loudly, Kid watched him take a step towards him. Suddenly, their eyes locked on to each other and Kid felt a sudden pulse rush through his body. Standing still, he heard Liz ask him what he was doing. However, he couldn't respond to her as he watched images flash before his eyes.

He saw his mother standing in front of him, smiling and laughing. He could feel his breath picking up as his eyes darted from one image to the next of his mother, taking a few more steps back and away from the man. "St-Stop it!" He began saying, feeling his stomach twisting itself into tight, frightened knots. "Stop it!" Kid said a little louder, feeling tears rush to his eyes. He stared at his mother and watched as she stood before him. However, as she grinned like she always did, a spear pierced through her body and splattered blood onto Kid's face. Screaming loudly, Kid tossed Patty and Liz to the ground, covering his eyes and looking down at the ground. "STOP IT!" He screamed in desperation, dropping to his knees as more and more images filtered through his head.

Kid saw his mother, bleeding before his eyes, whispering something to him. He saw Liz and Patty standing before him, packing their bags. He saw his father, crazed with worry as he desperately searched for something. Patty bleeding, a sound of a gun, a doctor standing in front of him, a corpse laying in a warehouse, rain, blood, tears, spear, and a reflection of himself with one, giant crack splitting it into two. It suddenly became very clear to him as to why everything had happened around him. Why his mother had died. It was his fault. All his fault. If he hadn't disobeyed his mother and ran towards the entrance, she wouldn't have died. If he hadn't gone out to train with Liz and Patty without Spirit, he wouldn't have become kidnapped by the doctor. If he had been stronger, Patty wouldn't have been shot. If he were a true Grim Reaper, he wouldn't have murdered a man without his father's approval.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Kid screamed, slamming his head onto the ground and feeling sobs rush from his lips. There were too many pictures flashing through his mind that it felt as though his head was going to burst. He could barely contain the screams that passed through his lips as he tried to regain his posture, tried to stand up and fight the man before him. Laying on his side, he curled into a ball and tried to free himself of the constant waves of memories.

Liz and Patty had transformed back into their human forms and rushed over to Kid. Liz was instantly trying to snap Kid out of his haze, while Patty kept her eyes on the man standing a few feet away from them. "It's your fault." She hissed suddenly, her eyes glaring at the man and her hands pulled into tight, angry fists. "You're the one hurting Kid like this." She continued growing angrier and angrier by the minute. "It's gotta be the madness that one obtains when becoming a Kishin...but you're not a Kishin yet." Shaking her head, she screamed loudly, "Whatever you're doing to Kid, cut it out!"

"I'm doing absolutely nothing, little girl." The male replied, laughing as he tilted his head to the side like a bird. "I can't help it if my wavelengths affect him negatively." He began to cackle loudly as he drew a knife from his pocket, adding, "But even so, I suppose that this comes to my advantage, doesn't it?" Rushing towards the trio, Patty instantly shouted, "Liz, come on!" Liz hesitated a moment before nodding and transforming into a weapon. Patty quickly began shooting at the male and screaming at the top of her lungs, almost trying to relinquish the anger that filled her body. The male, however, managed to dodge every bullet until he was mere inches from Patty. Grinning, he lunged for Patty, but she was able to slam Liz into his head, slamming the man onto his face.

She placed the barrel of the gun to the back of the male's head and hissed angrily, "Knock it off right now! Kid doesn't deserve to be put through this!" Moving the gun closer, she continued, "He's our Meister and I won't let you hurt him!" She began to pull the trigger, but was stopped when a voice yelled out, "Patty, Liz, get Kid as far away from here as possible."

Looking up, Patty saw Lord Death himself standing atop a roof. He seemed extremely angered, but Patty didn't move. She looked over at Kid, before shouting, "But I thought this was our mission! I'll just finish him off ri-!"

"Patty, that man has devoured a witch's soul!"

Standing still in what she thought was fear, Patty stared at the male with eyes the size of saucers. "A...A witch?" She took a few steps back and whispered, "Oh no...o-oh no! That means..."

"He only needs one more soul to be a full Kishin!" Liz shouted with worry. She quickly transformed back into her human form and grabbed Kid, lifting him onto her back. She backed away from the male as he stood up slowly and locked eyes with the three. He laughed loudly as he looked over at Death and asked slowly, "So...how'd ya find out?"

Death stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "Spirit found her body just a few moments ago." He aimed his Death Scythe at the man and growled, "I assume that you were trying to devour my son's soul, Miyoru?"

Miyoru cackled loudly as he drew a shuriken from one of his pockets, replying, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I was. I'm sure it tastes downright delicious." Turning towards the two sisters and Kid, he ran for them. Death leapt off from the roof and immediately blocked the attack, looking back at the three and shouting, "Go! Get away from here!"

Nodding, Liz immediately began to rush off as Patty stayed right on her heels. She looked over at Kid, who had seemed to have passed out, before saying, "I can't believe he was playing us like that!" She looked back at the way they were running as Liz replied, "That doesn't matter now, Patty! We have to get the hell out of here!" They both turned a corner and froze suddenly, seeing Miyoru standing before them once again.

"How the hell-?" Liz shouted as the male cut her off, throwing a knife her way. She immediately dodged it as Patty screamed, "How did you get past Lord Death?" Miyoru cackled widly as he replied, "It was fairly easy. I merely had to appear as though I was killed." He stepped out from the shadows and revealed the long blade that he was now holding, the right side of his body drenched in blood. "He probably believes that I was killed..."

Patty growled angrily and was about to scream something, when Kid's voice cut in, "Liz, put me down." Liz looked back at Kid and stated with worry, "What? But Kid, he'll probably hurt you again!"

"Put me down, now!" Kid stated a little louder. Sighing heavily, Liz set him down and watched him stare at Miyoru. He suddenly stated loudly, "Prepare to be killed, Miyoru!" Miyoru cackled evilly as he darted for the three. Leaping out of the way, Kid slammed his foot into the man's back. However, the man turned around quickly and grabbed his ankle, tossing Kid to the ground. He grinned and lunged for his chest with his blade. Liz immediately grabbed his hand and snapped, "Don't try that again!" Miyoru grinned like crazy as he grabbed Liz's other hand and held her against his chest, an arm wrapped around her neck. He backed up and away from the other two while holding his knife out towards them. "Don't come near me! If you let me devour her soul, I'll let you two go free."

Kid stood up and growled angrily, staring at Miyoru. He watched as Liz trembled in his grasp, tears rising to her eyse. "Kid!" She shouted desperately, fear filling her entire body. Kid looked over at Patty, then at Liz, stating, "Let her go, you bastard!" He moved towards him, but froze when the man brought the knife to Liz's neck. "Don't move again, or I _will _slit her throat!" He stated angrily.

"Kid," Patty suddenly shouted. "use me! Hurry up! You can hit him from here before he even draws a line on her neck!"

Kid looked over at Patty, before looking back at Liz and whispering, "I can't..." Patty glared at Kid and snapped loudly, "Kid, Liz really needs your help right now! Now isn't the time to worry about being symmetrical!" Kid stayed silent as Miyoru suddenly tossed the knife aside. "You know what, I'll make a better deal with you." He cackled angrily as he gripped onto Liz's wrist and twisted it suddenly, earning a loud _snap_! Liz screamed loudly as she slammed her eyes shut and felt tears rush down her cheeks. She held back a sob, biting her lip so hard it bled, and Miyoru drew a gun from its holster, placing it against her head. "If you let me devour _your _soul, I'll set her free. Right now."

Kid felt sweat roll down his face as he stared at Liz, watching her begin to sob in fear. He glanced over at Patty, who seemed as though she were about ready to rip someone's head off. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he glared at Miyoru and snapped, "Let her go." Miyoru grinned slyly before releasing Liz, watching as she dropped to her knees and clutched her wrist, sobbing harshly as her hair shrouded her face. Patty instantly rushed over to her as Kid stood in front of them. Miyoru walked around them and stood mere centimeters in front of Kid.

Patty turned around quickly and growled angrily, shouting, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She stood up and immediately began to run for him, but was cut off when three knives entered her torso. Dropping to her knees, she fell to her side and stared at Miyoru and Kid, blood oozing from her wounds.

Kid stared at Patty and shouted out, "Patty!" He began to dart for her, but was stopped when Miyoru grabbed his neck, slamming his body against a building. He pressed his hand against Kid's neck and hissed, "No, no. I still need your soul, Grim Reaper." Trembling under the grasp, Kid gripped Miyoru's wrists tightly and felt himself beginning to grow light-headed from the lack of oxygen. He shut his eyes tightly and heard Patty panting heavily, trying her very hardest to remain conscious, as Liz sobbed quietly.

Miyoru's grip suddenly loosened, allowig Kid to open his eyes and watch as he stared at his hair. "Well," Miyoru began saying, a smile crawling onto his lips. "I thought I heard blondie say something about how you liked symmetry. So what's up with the bangs?" Kid felt his lip twitch slightly as he growled, "W-Wouldn't you like to know." He felt the man grab onto his bangs tightly and grumble, "You're just the average freak, huh?" Kid felt his lower lip start to tremble as he thought about what the man had just said. He gripped onto his wrists tighter and growled, "Sh-Shut up!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Miyoru cackled loudly, letting go of his hair and staring at Kid's eyes. Kid didn't respond as he felt himself trying to gain air in his lungs, his entire body quaking with the effort. He desperately needed the male to let go of him so that he could breath!

"Don't you dare make fun of Kid's bangs." Liz's voice suddenly hissed as she stood up, glaring at Miyoru with tear-filled eyes. She held her wrist tightly as she shouted, "His hair is perfect just the way it is! Whether he believes that or not is his problem, but don't you DARE make fun of his bangs!" She suddenly ran for Miyoru and he instantly let go of Kid, who dropped to the ground. Kid began sucking in deep breaths and just as he looked up, he watched Miyoru inject a knife into Liz's stomach.

Miyoru watched Liz's mouth fill with blood as she still tried to attack him. Laughing bitterly, he slammed his fist into her cheek and watched as she screamed in pain, before slamming into a building. She looked up at Miyoru and hissed, "L-Leave...leave him alone."

Kid instantly stood up and rushed towards Liz, shouting, "LIZ!" However, Miyoru caught him with his arm and held him tightly, the arm wrapped around his neck, watching as Kid tried to squirm free.

"I thought I smelled a rat."

Looking up, Miyoru saw Death standing before him, chuckling to himself. "Yep, I'm still here." He looked down at Kid, who was desperately trying to tend to his two wounded weapons, before looking back up at Death. "This brat is mine."

"Correction." Death stated bitterly, wielding his Death Scythe with confidence. "He is MY child and he is not a brat. He is one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Kid stared at his father before watching him rush towards Miyoru. He felt something press against his shoulder, followed by the cackling of Miyoru, before he screamed in fear, "FATHER, DON'T!"

Ignoring his child, Death raised his Death Scythe and was about to swing down, when Spirit suddenly shouted, "LORD DEATH, WAIT A MINUTE!" Freezing a moment too late, Death watched as Kid's face contorted in pain. He seemed to be holding his breath as he stared at his father, tears rushing from his eyes. There was a brief second of silence, before Kid clutched onto Miyoru's arm tightly, screaming as loud as his lungs would permit. Death seemed flustered and a tad frightened by the sudden pained scream, taking a short step back.

Miyoru cackled loudly as he grabbed Kid's hair, releasing the rest of his body. Kid's legs gave out from underneath him as he sobbed loudly, Death staring in confusion. Spirit didn't speak as he tried to ignore the sounds. Kid suddenly cut in, choking on his sobs, "F-Father...father...I can't feel...m-my arm! I can't..." He trailed off as he continued to sob, Death feeling anger and despair suddenly hit him all at once. He noticed the blood dripping onto the ground before he growled angrily, "You bastard! You cut into his bone!"

Nodding slowly, Miyoru held up a bloody knife before dropping Kid. He dropped the knife and revealed a strange bundle of what appeared to be nunchuks. However, when he dropped the small rods, holding only one of them, he watched as the bundle instantly snapped into a long spear. He raised it slowly and lunged for Liz, watching Death rush towards him, but the sudden sound of blood meeting the street caused everyone to freeze.

Liz's eyes stared into Kid's golden, pain-filled eyes. She felt her entire body trembling harshly as she felt the warm droplets of blood trickle down her face. Her eyes were wide with fear, pain, and sorrow as she suddenly began to sob, clutching her stomach. Kid smiled slowly, blood drooling from his mouth as his body trembling, his arm hanging limp in the air while the other was pressed against the wall behind Liz. Blood burst from his chest as he coughed up blood and whispered, "Don't..." He didn't finish as he heard Miyaru laugh loudly and the spear was suddenly removed. Falling against Liz, Kid felt himself slowly beginning to pass out. He felt his eyelids growing heavy, his vision blurring more and more.

"Don't...k-kill them...p-please...please."

Liz looked up at Lord Death, who was staring at the two in what she presumed to be fear. Miyaru reached a hand towards Kid, Liz seeing a strange light emanating from Kid'sback, before Lord Death slammed his Death Scythe into his already failing body. Liz watched as the light increased slowly, before her eyelids fell over her light blue eyes.

Awaking slowly, five days after the attack, Liz stared at the ceiling before her. She realized almost immediately that she was laying in the infirmary before she slowly sat up. Wincing at the pain that it caused her stomach, she looked around the room. Patty lay in a bed beside her, poking at the food on her plate and staring at it with a solemn expression.

"Patty," she murmured in a hoarse voice, propping her body up onto her elbows. "where's Kid? What happened...?" Patty didn't reply at first, but after a few moments, she looked over at Liz and replied, "He's still in critical condition, Liz." She felt her eyes watering up as she continued, "That criminal got him good...he almost devoured his soul, Liz!" Beginning to sob, she covered her eyes and whispered, "I don't understand why we keep trying and trying to be our very best, but it's just not enough! I don't get it, Liz!"

Liz lay back on her pillows and felt her own tears rushing down her face as she replied, "I-I'm sorry, Patty...I don't understand either. I guess," she smiled slowly as she covered her eyes and finished, "we need to be stronger. Maybe we're not good enough for Kid, Patty." They both continued to sob together, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Both kept quiet and sobbed, trying their very hardest to erase doubts from their heads. However, the only thing that was on both minds, was one single sentence:

_We're not good enough._


	5. Artifical Memories!

**Readers: A warning for you all; I have seen the Anime. Every last bit of it. However, I have only read bits and pieces of the manga. I am currently working on completing that, so forgive me if something in here contradicts the manga. However, I only have the knowledge of the Anime and am going off of that. Therefore, I am trying to fix holes within that Anime based off of what I know of it.**

**Another Warning: This next chapter is going to be quite strange in the beginning. I understand that there was actually no "elementary school" for the DWMA, but then again, it never truly stated that in the Anime. Therefore, this was my intake of Death the Kid as a child. However, there is a twist at the end, so watch for that before flaming me about what happens inside of this chapter! .**

**READ THIS: There is, I repeat, there is NOT, ABSOLUTELY NO hinting to Liz/Kid pairings. I merely like to use Liz as a character more. That is all. Stop cheering/booing about the Liz/Kid pairing because there is NONE! I treat all three as though they're family members, NOT lovers! Please get this through your skulls!**

**Thanks: Thank you all for the reviews and the awesome comments! I'm really happy see that so many people enjoy my writing and I thank you for constantly reviewing! Thanks a ton everyone!**

_Sometimes, it's hard to smile again. It's hard to be happy, when I have these constant memories eating away at me. I can't seem to find my way out of this suffocating darkness and I wander aimlessly, looking for a light or perhaps a hand that I can grasp onto. _

"Dr. Stein! His heart is giving out!"

"Dammit! Hurry, patch up his shoulder wound before he bleeds to death! Someone grab me the defibrillators!"

"Stein, be careful with him!"

"Lord Death, please back away! I can't have you getting in the way when I'm trying to save him!"

_All I want to do is lay here in the darkness and hope that the pain resides. But it seems that every time I do that, someone drags me out of here in hopes that I'll live on with them. In hopes that I will escape the dark world that I'm trapped in. It's sickening. Why would people help me after all of the horrid things I've done? After the amounts of people I've seen die because of me? _

"Andrea, let's go! We're losing him!"

"I'm on it, Dr. Stein!"

"Lord Death, please leave the room. We can't have any distractions!"

"No, I'm staying right here until Kid wakes back up."

_Perhaps...I was always meant to die. Maybe if I died, everything would be better. Liz and Patty wouldn't have to deal with my symmetrical problems. They wouldn't constantly be injured and they wouldn't have to go on such dangerous missions. If I died, Father wouldn't have to constantly worry about the son that had his wife killed because of his incompetence. He wouldn't have to take care of someone such as I._

"We're losing him! We're losing him fast!"

"Kid, say something! Come on now, just hang in there! KID!"

_It's for the best..._

_Artifical Memories!_

_Death the Kid's Wish?_

"Welcome to DWMA Elementary School! So if it we were to put everything in initials, I'd be welcoming you to the DWMAES! Isn't that a laugh?"

Lord Death chuckled at his attempt of making a joke, his eight-year-old son, Death the Kid, standing beside him. Today was the day that the man was going to finally welcome Kid into the wonderful world of friendship. It was his hopes that Kid would attend the DWMA Elementary School and perhaps make some new friends, live a little, as he had stated. He didn't enjoy that Kid sat in his room all alone most of the time and would prefer if he made some friends. Perhaps even made some friends that he truly cared for.

"Father, do I really have to attend this school? I'm beyond these people's mental capacity. Can't I just go home?" Kid asked, his golden eyes focusing on the rather small school and the students rushing inside.

"Awe, come on, Kid! It'll be fun! I guarantee it!" Death replied, patting his son on the head lightly. Looking down at Kid, eying his black clothes and yellow backpack, he said cheerfully, "And if anyone bullies you while you're in there, just let them know who your father is. I'm sure they'll back off immediately, but if they don't," he glared suddenly and spoke in a much deeper voice. "I'll take care of them."

Sighing in annoyance, Kid grasped the yellow straps of his backpack and walked towards the completely symmetrical, perfect school. Eying a strange looking teacher, he continued on towards the school and pushed open the main doors. He walked down hallway after hallway, before finally standing in front of a classroom door. Staring into the classroom, he looked over each and every student that stuck out amongst everyone else.

Walking into the classroom quietly, he took a seat next to a young girl with light brown hair and a young boy with white hair. Looking at the young girl, he listened to her scold the young boy about cheating. Turning to face the front of the room, he placed his backpack onto his lap and removed a thick, hardcover book. Opening it to the page he had saved, he placed the book on the table and began to read where he had last left off.

"What are you reading?" A voice suddenly cut in.

Kid tore his eyes away from the book and looked up at the young girl. He looked back at his book before replying, "Just a book I found in my family's study."

"Oh. Is it interesting?" The young girl asked, apparently not wanting to give up on speaking with Kid.

"Yes, actually. It's a very interesting book." Kid replied, trying to ignore her so that he could continue reading. However, the young girl giggled and persisted, "What's it about?"

Looking up, Kid locked eyes with the young girl, staring into her green eyes. He sighed heavily and stated, "My name is Death the Kid." The young girl nodded before introducing herself and the young boy as, "Maka Albarn. This is my partner, Soul Eater. But you can just call him Soul."

Kid nodded slowly before asking, "Do you like to read, Maka?"

"Ha, do you have to ask?" Soul stated suddenly, slumping in his seat as he stared at Kid and Maka. "I wouldn't be surprised if Maka has read every book in the school by now."

Maka smiled brightly as she looked over at Kid and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I like to read a lot. Books really interest me." She continued to watch Kid for a few moments before asking softly, "Your Lord Death's son, right?"

Rolling his eyes at the young girl, Kid looked back at his book and replied sharply, "That would explain my name, wouldn't it?"

"What a frickin' prick." Soul growled, yawning loudly as he crossed his arms on his desk, laying his head down. Maka stayed silent as she looked down at Kid's book and then over at Soul. She sighed gently and focused on the teacher that had just entered, Dr. Franken Stein. She glanced over at Kid one last time, almost thinking of starting conversation again, before focusing back on Stein.

Kid didn't move for a few moments, thinking about the conversation he had just had. Looking up at Stein, he realized how much more superior he was to everyone else. What was the point of creating friendship between people far more inferior to him? They would simply hold him back, keep him behind with them. He didn't want them. He didn't need them. All he really needed was to be left alone and continue to stay in school. That way, he could make his Father happy and before long, escape the inferior school he was enrolled in.

After class that day, Kid alone in the lunchroom. He eyed everyone around him, watching as people sat in huddles of friends, discussing things he didn't care about. He didn't care that they found the need to "hang out" and go somewhere together. He didn't care that they chose to continue to be so inferior to him, to fear him because of who his father was. He didn't care that most shyed away from him, afraid that they may do something wrong.

All Death the Kid truly cared about was going home.

"I think he's just lonely. That's all. When he snapped at me earlier, Soul, I think it was just because he's not used to being talked to."

Looking three tables away from him, Kid noticed Maka and Soul sitting together. Among them was a blue haired boy, a dark haired girl, and a purple haired boy. Blinking slowly, he listened to their conversation. He listened as Soul told the blue haired boy about the conversation they had, had in class that day. He heard Maka pestering him about how Kid merely didn't know how to talk to people.

Grimacing in annoyance, he stood up and slammed his book shut. Catching the attention of a few tables, he ignored the curious eyes and left the school building. He stopped just outside the main doors and looked around. Slowly, he began to realize that perhaps Maka was right. Perhaps there was a side of him that truly wanted to create a friendship, but was too nervous about.

Shaking his head of the disgusting thought, Kid patted his head. "Stupid, idiot. They're just trying to guilt you into being their friend." Looking up at the sky, he muttered, "Who needs friends anyway?" Although he stated this, Kid couldn't help but feel as though the feeling of being alone was slowly beginning to eat him alive.

Sitting in class once again, Kid stared at Stein. He listened to each and every individual word he spoke, ignoring the blue haired boy sitting beside Soul. He could hear the two whispering, could feel Maka and the black haired girl's eyes staring holes into his face. He had come to realize that the blue haired boy and the black haired girl were Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. The purple haired boy, who was not in the class with them, was named Crona. That was all he knew about them and that was all he wanted to know about them.

However, there were also the two sisters that sat in the row below him. Their names were Liz and Patty Thompson and they simply intrigued him. Both of them wore the exact same clothes, looking so symmetrical he couldn't help but stare. The only difference was their boob size and hair color. Aside from these minor differences, Kid found them to be the most fascinating pair he had ever seen.

"Alright class. Now we'll try practicing a little bit of Soul Resonance. I'll read off your partners and then assign you to a certain spot around the DWMA where you will be monitored. If you fail this test, I will have no choice but to fail you for the rest of the year. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence filled the classroom as everyone focused on the threat that was spoken. A few whispered something to each other, worried about failing. However, Kid merely sighed heavily and listened to Stein read off pairings.

"Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Death the Kid and Liz and Patty Thompson. You seven will be apart of Group Four and will be stationed in the eastern half of the DWMA property. Please leave now and begin practicing."

Kid stood up slowly and realized that his partners were the two young girls he had stared at for the entire class. Rushing over to the two, he looked at them close up, admiring each and every feature. It wasn't long before the brunette asked, "Is there something on my face?" Shaking his head, Kid replied, "No, I was simply admiring your fashion sense! You both look so symmetrical! It's amazing!"

Sighing heavily, the brunette muttered, "Man, Patty, we got stuck with a crazy kid as our partner." Patty laughed loudly as she patted Kid's head and exclaimed, "Look at his hair! It's so cute!" She hugged him tightly, causing Kid to cry out, and began to twirl around in circles. Liz smiled as she watched before stating, "Come on, Patty. We have to meet the others." She began walking out of the classroom as Patty followed, Kid still encased in her arms.

When everyone had arrived in their correct spots, they had all begun trying the Soul Resonance trick. At first, Kid found it to be inferior and a waste of time. He didn't need to practice Soul Resonance. Glancing at the twins he had been paired with, he realized how true that very sentence was. He already felt as though their souls had resonated together. It confused Kid alittle, but he didn't say anything on the subject.

An hour later, everyone had finally succeeded in the Soul Resonance technique. Maka had insisted on heading back to perhaps do some more studying and Kid had realized how kind everyone was. They weren't speaking to him because they felt they had to, but because they wanted to. They were treating Kid as though he were an actual person, as though he weren't Lord Death's son. Smiling at the thought, he had to silently muse at how comforting that was.

"So, I hear your Lord Death's kid."

Kid sighed heavily as he stood in the middle of an alley, staring at two older boys blocking his path. The dark haired boy held a long sword in his right hand while the brunette gripped an amazingly large gun in his left hand.

"Yes," Kid began saying, staring at both of them. "I'm Lord Death's son. Why does that matter?"

_It's so dark in this world...that it's frightening._

"Well, well. Looks like we DID find the right kid, Kira."

"Yep. Sure did."

The two males were speaking to each other, the dark haired one being referred to as Kira and the brunette still not having a name.

"What do you want? Money?" Kid asked, annoyance hanging off every letter in his sentence. He hated when people pestered him for money or anything else they imagined he had. In fact, Kid truly had no money on him. At all. He merely had his backpack and clothes.

"Hey, Kira, have you heard the story of Kid's mother?"

"No, Don, I haven't."

"Don?" Kid murmured, holding back a chuckle. "What a pathetic name..."

"Kid killed her!" Kira suddenly shot out, holding up his gun and aiming it at Kid's head. "I think that deserves the death penalty."

Laughing loudly, Don held up his blade and both darted for Kid. Grimacing in anger, Kid immediately dodged their attacks. He began rushing for an escape of the alley, but was stopped when both boys appeared in front of him. Taking a step back, he growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"For you to hand over everything." Kira stated, placing the barrel of the gun against Kid's forehead. Feeling a bead of sweat roll down his face, Kid growled, "I don't think so." In a matter of seconds, a fist impacted with his face, tossing him to the ground. Both of the boys began to pound on Kid, pain bursting through his body as blood gushed from his wounds.

_Although it's frightening, I can't help but find it safe at the same time. It's the only place where I can truly be alone and escape the pain that fills me day by day._

Kid coughed up blood as he tried to move, tried to fight back against the boys, but found it extremely hard to move. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, fearing that this was the end of him.

_I end up being sucked into more pain and misery. I try not to burden people with my pain, but end up causing even more pain. I don't deserve to see the light...don't deserve to escape._

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

_But just as I feel as though the darkness had encased me forever, drowning me inside the frightening Hell..._

"What the hell?"

"Awe, hell, Kira! It's a Meister!"

If the lamps of linked souls,

Point to your heart,

Do you hear the echoes now,

Stronger than words?

Kid is able to open his right eye and see what's going on, noticing that there is a group of people standing behind Kira and Don. He instantly notices them all as part of Group Four. Smiling slowly, he sits up and places a hand on his swollen left eye. "Maka..." He murmurs, watching as Soul and Maka instantly rush towards the two boys. He looks over at Liz and Patty, who are rushing towards him, and then at Black Star and Tsubaki, fighting beside Maka and Soul.

"What...?" He murmurs slowly, standing up with the help of the Thompson sisters. He watches as Maka and the others instantly frighten the two boys, causing them to run away with tears rushing down their cheeks. Maka rushes towards the end of the alley and screams out, "DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK OR WE'LL USE WITCH HUNTER ON YOU!"

"Maka!" Soul yells suddenly. "We don't even know how to DO Witch Hunter yet!"

Maka sighed heavily as she murmured, "I know. But they don't know that!" She cackles evilly as she hears Soul mutter, "Not cool, Maka."

Black Star yells out insult after insult as Tsubaki clutches onto him, begging him to calm down and relax. "No way!" The blue haired ninja shouts out. "They hurt my friend and they need to pay for it! GAAAAH!"

We barely ever look each other in the eye,

Yet our very fates are becoming entwined,

Our destinations overlap completely,

So run with me through the slippery night!

Though the glare that comes from being too tenacious,

May carry over into bad dreams,

Gasping slightly, Kid murmurs, "Friend?" Instantly, everyone's eyes are on him. He stares back at each and every pair of eyes, asking, "How...h-how can you call me your friend?"

If the lamps of linked souls,

Point to your heart,

Do you hear the echoes now,

Stronger than words?

The reasons why we ever met don't matter,

We are drawn together.

"Easy." Maka states happily, walking over to Kid and staring into his golden orbs. "We were all drawn together." Kid looked over at Black Star and the others before stating, "But I was so cruel to you. I don't understand." He then shouted out, "Maybe I don't want to be friends with people like you!"

"Too bad." Liz and Patty state in unison. They both giggle before Liz adds, "You're our Meister now and when our soul resonated, I dunno how to explain it, but we felt this bond towards you. It was so strong that we thought you felt it too." Patty nodded as she chimed in, "We're all friends now, Kid!"

"Why?" Kid asked suddenly, hearing Black Star reply, "Because we wanted to, duh!"

"Yeah," Tsubaki began, smiling warmly. "we all wanted to be friends with you. You're really fun to be around."

The more we are hurt in the moments we touch,

The clearer things become!

Kid sighed heavily and muttered, "You're all idiots." Hearing Black Star beginning to shout something, he felt hands grip his collar. He feels Black Star's words pass by him as he begins laughing loud. He doesn't understand why they all were drawn together or why they had suddenly become friends. However, he did understand that relief had suddenly washed over him. He was happy that he had friends, someone to share his burdens with. He was proud to be apart of their friendship and he felt as though they would always be there for him. No matter what.

_...A hand reaches out and grasps onto mine tightly. The light that emits from this hand is bright and it pains me to look at it, feeling as though I'm poisoning it's bright aura._

"Look, we're not gonna force you to be our friend." Soul suddenly states, hands jammed into his pockets.

"Right!" Maka states, placing a hand out in front of Kid. "But we'd really like it if you were our friend, Kid. We can help carry the heavy burden on your shoulders."

_I can't decide whether to shrink away in fear or grasp the hand tightly. But as I stare at the shining light, the light that slowly destroys my dark world, I realize something._

Kid smiled softly as he grasped Maka's hand tightly and stated happily, "Yeah. I'd love to have a few friends like you guys." He heard Black Star shout out something happily and Tsubaki laugh. Maka began spouting something about making dinner, Soul complaining beside her, and the Thomspon sisters wrapped their arms around him, both whispering, "We love you, Kid."

_I have friends for a reason. I have Patty, Liz, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka for a reason. They help me carry my heavy burden. They help me get through everything and they mean more to me than my very own life. If I drowned in this darkness, they would never forgive me...and I would never forgive myself. If I died, the burdens they help me carry would become heavier. _

_I cannot die. Realizing this, I reach forward and grasp that hand that beckons to me tightly, encasing myself in its warmth. _

"Kid! Kid, can you hear me? KID!"

Kid's heavy eyelids flutter open slowly, revealing a bright, painful light. He snaps his eyes shut once again, before turning to the side and opening them. He realizes that he is lying on a bed with a group of people surrounding him. Turning slowly, he sees Stein, his father, Spirit, Patty, and Liz standing around his bed.

"Good." He states suddenly, smiling and looking over at Patty and Liz. "You're still alive." Hearing the two girls begin to cry, he feels their bodies up against him and he sighs softly, a wide smile posessing his lips. He wraps his arms around their trembling frames and hears his father say, "I'm so proud of you Kid! I knew you'd pull through!"

Stein smiled himself as he rested his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, saying calmly, "I'll let you guys have some privacy." He left the room silently and Kid glanced at everyone else, hearing them asking him questions and saying numerous things at once. He sighed softly and looked back at the Thompson twins, closing his eyes slowly.

_When I find myself trapped in the darkness, all I have to do is reach out...and I know that their hands will grasp mine tightly. I know that the Thompson sisters and my friends will be there for me always when I need them most._

_I don't have to carry these burdens alone._


	6. Patty Thompson's Strongest Memory!

**Please Read to Understand: **

**This is BEFORE Kid took down the man who murdered his mother. I know that someone would've made a comment about it. xD**

"Liz?"

Kid's voice cracks the silence, causing Liz to look up at the young boy. She smiles, wiping away her tears and asking, "Y-Yeah, Kid? What is it?"

Yawning, Kid sits up slowly and eyes Liz, asking suddenly, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Liz didn't respond at first, but after a while, she felt tears rush from her eyes. Standing up slowly, she rushed over to Kid and lay beside him, grasping onto his body tightly. She smothered her face into his chest and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kid! I'm so sorry! I almost got you killed! I was such an idiot." She continued to sob as Kid lay on the bed, stroking her brunette locks slowly and quietly. He didn't speak, letting her speak of the nightmare she had just had.

When she had finished explaining her tears, Kid let out a soft sigh. "Liz, you don't have to worry about that. It was a while ago." He looked down at his older weapon, feeling a small smile crawl onto his lips. "Stop thinking about stupid things like that. It was in the past. Start thinking about now, Liz: the present."

Liz stayed silent for a few moments before looking up at Kid and asking, "Kid...we're not good enough for you, are we?" Laughing suddenly, Kid closed his eyes and replied, "You forget that I chose you both out of nowhere. I was offered weapon after weapon, but I chose you two. You've got to be good enough if Death the Kid chose you himself...right?"

Liz smiled slowly before placing her head back down and whispering, "Yeah...I guess you're right." She closed her eyes slowly and thought about what tomorrow would bring. Kid nodded as he murmured softly, "I'm glad I met you two when I did..." He trailed off as he slowly wandered back into his dream. Liz began to fall asleep herself and Patty giggled as she whispered, "We're a big, happy family." All three of them laughed slightly before allowing sleep to overtake them.

Awaking the next morning, Patty and Liz sat at the large table in the dining room. Yawning loudly, Liz muttered, "Man, I'm so tired." She rubbed her eyes as she began eating her food, hearing Patty sigh heavily. She looked over at the young blonde and watched her stare down her food, before cramming it into her mouth.

Kid sat across from them both, his head laying on the table and his eyes closed. "Dammit." He grumbled, putting a hand on his head. "I've never felt this tired before." Liz nodded as she began to eat again and replied, "I guess everyone had something on their minds last night." Sitting up slowly, Kid began to eat when suddenly, Patty slammed her fist onto the table. She gasped loudly as she shouted out, "Hey Liz, do you remember when we first saw Kid's extreme symmetry problem?"

Liz blinked as she replied, "You mean when we first saw him throw up blood?" Kid stared at Patty and mused, "That was a strange question to ask." "Well," She began saying with a wide grin and shining eyes. "it's my strongest memory of the first time we met and I cherish it dearly! Even the time when you got sick for the first time too!"

"I remember that! Kid thought he was dying or something!" Liz blurted out, the Thompson sisters laughing loudly as Kid sighed and muttered, "What a bunch of idiots." He began to eat his breakfast quietly as Patty mumbled, "We were on some really dangerous mission...I remember it like it was yesterday."

_Patty Thompson's Strongest Memory!_

_OCD To the Extreme?_

"This place is disgusting."

Death the Kid grumbled in annoyance as he wandered through the destroyed mansion that someone called home. He had a hand covering his nose and mouth as the Thompson sisters stood beside him, looking around. His eyes were watering as he stared at everything around him, the distorted paintings, the asymmetrical furniture, the shattered glass, and much more. If there were ever a time he would even dream of running away, now was the time.

"What did you expect Kid?" Liz asked suddenly, looking back at the straggling boy. "This place is ancient. I'm sure everything looked a lot better when people actually lived here." Patty nodded as she stated suddenly, "I think there was a rumor going around about some pretty creepy ghosts living here." She felt Liz rush behind her, holding onto her shoulders tightly as she whimpered, "Patty, that's not funny!" However, the blonde began to laugh crazily as the three of them continued to move.

Sighing in annoyance, Kid kept his eyes on the ground and thought about the rooms they were passing. _Dammit. What the hell is that? It looks like something out of a horror movie. And that statue over there, what is that? Those two doors look like giant eyes, the carpet looks like the hide of a porcupine, and the windows look like giant daggers! Who in their right mind would let a house become this...disgusting?_

"Kid, are you alright?" Patty asked suddenly, tilting her head to the side. "You look a little pale."

"He's always pale." Liz grumbled between gritted teeth, her body trembling as she clutched onto Patty.

"I'm fine, Patty." Kid replied, his eyes focused on the destruction surrounding him. He continued to wander through the home and he mumbled to himself, "This place is disgusting."

"You've already said that!" Liz stated loudly, keeping her eyes focused on the way they were walking. Patty had begun humming a song of some sort and marching through the hallway. The other two stayed quiet for a few moments, merely listening to the sounds surrounding them.

As they continued to walk, Kid realized that the mess was growing worse. Everywhere he looked, everything was asymmetrical. His breathing began to pick up as he felt light-headed. He watched as his vision began to blur as well and he tried to keep his focus, tried to keep calm. He didn't want to scare off the Thompson sisters already! He had finally convinced them to be his weapons! He couldn't just let them slip away!

Patty continued to march, cheering out, "Ghosts, ghosts, in the mansion! Gross, gross, all around us! La, la, lalalala!" She laughed loudly after her chanting and stopped moving when she heard something move up ahead. Blinking, she murmured, "Did you hear that, Liz? It was probably a ghost!" Liz peered over her shoulder and stated weakly, "N-No...I-I didn't hear a-anything." They slowly peered around the corner of the hallway and Patty cried out, "Look, there's the enemy!" Liz shrieked in fear, rushing after Patty down the hallway.

The enemy stared at Patty and quickly rushed off, panting heavily. When it turned to look back at Patty, it let loose a loud, girlish scream. Patty lunged for him, her face looking like a hungry lion, and tackled him to the floor. Sitting atop the large brute, she laughed hysterically and called out, "I win! GAME OVER, VILLIAN!" She continued to laugh, but was cut off when Liz asked, "Uhm...where did, Kid go?" Looking down the dark hallway, both of the sisters murmured, "Uh-oh..."

Kid felt his heart echoing in his ears, his rapid pants rushing from his lips, and his stomach tying itself into angry, tight knots. He stared at everything around him; headless statues, shattered windows, ripped up carpets, mismatching floorboards, furniture missing pieces to them, and even a few paintings that looked as though someone were drunk when creating them.

"Dammit." He growled, a hand on the wall to sturdy himself. He felt his mind racing to the many different "disgusting" things in the room as he tried to stop thinking about them. However, as he continued to think and stand in the room, he realized that he wouldn't be able to hide his disorder from the girls any longer.

Looking up slowly, he locked onto a painting and felt blood burst from his mouth. He continued to cough it up, trying his hardest not to focus on the room. His eyes were squeezed shut as he felt millions of thoughts racing through his head at an amazing speed. Leaning over slowly, he realized that he was beginning to puke up blood and wasn't sure how much longer he could remain conscious.

Stopping suddenly, he panted heavily and grabbed onto his stomach. He turned to look at the hallway, walking out of the room he had wandered into. Blood dripped off his chin as he called out weakly, "Patty! Liz!" He coughed harshly as he began to move, wandering down the hallway and taking a sharp left. Swallowing slightly, he noticed a strange man standing at the end of the hallway. Freezing suddenly, he tried to focus on his eyes as he asked, "Who are you?"

The man cackled before saying calmly, "My name is Toshiro. It's a pleasure to meet you, Grim Reaper." Smirking the best he could, Kid stared at the man. He realized how asymmetrical the man was and began thinking quickly, his mind racing with insults and imperfections. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath, jamming his eyes shut. He massaged his forehead before saying, "If I had my weapons, I'd defeat you. Unfortunately, I'm all alone right now." He turned on his heels and stated calmly, "Wait here so I can retrieve them."

The man twitched as he snapped, "W-Wait a minute! You stupid little brat! Get your ass back here so I can kill you and devour your soul! YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT ME TO WAIT HERE FOR YOU!"

Stopping in his tracks, Kid glared at the man and snapped, "I said stay here. I don't have time to argue." Sighing in annoyance, he continued to walk, but was stopped when the man leapt in front of him, a blade pointed at his forehead. "Listen, kid. I came here to steal souls so that I could become a Kishin. I only need thirty more so I'm not about to let a soul like yours just walk off. Understand?"

Grimacing, Kid looked up at the man and replied, "I feel sorry for you." Blinking, the man muttered a soft, "What?" before his head was kicked into the wall. Blood began trickling down his face as Kid smiled from where he stood, looking up at none other than Patty Thompson.

"Hi, Kid!" Patty said happily, waving towards him and saying cheerfully,"We found you! I thought you were eaten alive by the ghosts wandering around here!"

"Patty knock it off!" Came the voice of Liz Thompson, appearing from behind Patty with a look of sheer horror on her face. "I'm telling you, that wasn't a shadow we saw earlier! This place has ghosts!"

Kid sighed softly as he turned to look at Toshiro, watching him totter to a standing position. He pointed the blade at Kid again and snapped, "Th-That was a cheap shot!" Shrugging, Kid grumbled, "There's no such thing as cheap shots, but there is such a thing as fast thinking. Apparently that doesn't apply to you."

Toshiro twitched with annoyance as he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU OBNOXIOUS LITTLE BRAT!" He lunged for Kid and Kid smiled as he murmured, "Let's go, girls." Nodding, the girls transformed into their weapon form and rested themselves in Kid's hands. The second Toshiro was mere inches away from Kid, he began to pull the triggers simutaneously. Toshiro instantly tried to dodge all of the shots, but found it hard to do with the way Kid was shooting. Grimacing angrily, he lifted his blade to block one of the attacks, however he found himself slamming through a wall and landing in another room.

Kid sighed heavily as he lowered his guns and walked towards Toshiro. He muttered quietly, "Let's hurry this up." Walking through the large hole the man had created, he felt his left eye twitch. "Oh, no..." He trailed off as he stared at a room full of asymmetrical items. His eyesight began to blur as he stared at every individual item and felt his body beginning to shake.

"Kid, are you alright?" Liz asked suddenly, Patty chiming in, "Don't worry! We can handle this guy!"

Toshiro stood up slowly and glared at Kid, snapping, "I hate stupid, obnoxious, little brats like you!" He raised his blade and was about to swing it towards Kid, but stopped when the "stupid, obnoxious, little brat" burst blood from his mouth. He fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling, blood oozing from his mouth.

Blinking in confusion, Toshiro muttered suddenly, "What the hell just happened?"

"Kid!" Liz and Patty yelled out, transforming back into their human forms. Liz instantly bent down beside him began trying to wake him, calling out with worry, "Kid! Kid, are you okay? Kid, answer me!" Patty stared at his face, poking him in the forehead in an effort to wake him. The blood was beginning to frighten her as she realized the large quantity of it. She swallowed and looked up at Liz, saying, "I didn't see him strike, Kid! I don't understand, Liz!"

Liz herself was beginning to grow frightened as she shook Kid. She felt tears well in her eyes as she stated, "Th-That's a lot of blood." Patty nodded as her eyes watered as well, whispering, "He can't die, Liz. W-We can't let him die!" They both wrapped their arms around Kid and began sobbing loudly, tears flowing towards the floor.

Toshiro, who had been watching the whole time, slowly moved towards the exit of the room. Rolling his eyes, he rushed off grumbling, "Bunch of freaks."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE KILLED HIM!" Liz shouted as she cried.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S DEAD, LIZ!" Patty chimed in, feeling despair and fright fill her body. "HE WAS FAMILY!" She continued to cry as she thought about what would happen now. Liz and Patty would be forced onto the streets with no one like Kid to care for them. Patty wouldn't have her favorite "snuggling buddy" and Liz wouldn't have her favorite "shopping buddy" anymore. If Kid were to die, they truly didn't know what they'd do with themselves.

"Stop crying. You let the enemy get away."

Stopping suddenly, the girls looked down at Kid who was staring at him with annoyed golden eyes. Liz and Patty both felt smiles warm their faces as they exclaimed, "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Kid sighed heavily as he felt their hugs tighten around him and he grumbled, "Of course I'm alive." He felt htier hugs loosen before he said calmly, "Let me explain what all of that was. You're both aware of my OCD issues, correct? Everything has to be symmetrical or else, is what I always tell you two."

Nodding, Liz replied, "Yeah, we know about that." Patty added, "That's why your house is so perfect!" She giggled loudly before Kid continued, "Well, when things are asymmetrical, it screws with my head. Rather than having a panic attack of some kind, I vomit blood. After that, I pass out due to the blood loss and so on so forth. So, that's the reason why everything has to be symmetrical. If it isn't, then I might as well just be sleeping."

Liz twitched as she shouted suddenly, "YOU BROUGHT US TO A PLACE LIKE THIS WITHOUT EVEN WARNING US OF THIS? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Patty fell onto her back, laughing loudly and clutching her stomach. She kicked her legs and arms out as she continued to laugh and Kid replied to Liz, "Well I didn't want you two finding out about it. But this," he looked around the room before quickly looking back at Liz and continuing, "this is just disgusting!"

Liz grumbled to herself angrily before she stood up and clutched the collar of Kid's shirt tightly. "Listen up, Kid!" She snapped, glaring into his eyes. "We don't have time to worry about your OCD issues! We let the enemy get away and it's YOUR FAULT! GAAAH! WHY DID I LET MYSELF GET TANGLED UP IN ALL OF THIS?" Looking over at Patty, she snapped, "Come on, Patty, let's go!" She began dragging Kid across the room as she left, Patty on her heels, and Kid screaming and yelling, tyring to escape her grasp.

Toshiro laughed loudly as he looked around the room he was in, souls bouncing around the room. "Finally!" He shouted happily. "I've found the treasure I was looking for!" Cackling wildly, he began to devour soul after soul, drool dripping off his chin. As he continued to eat, he felt more and more powerful, more monstrous. Laughing like a crazy person, he shoved another soul into his mouth and reached for another, but was stopped at the sound of a gun firing. Grimacing angrily, he turned around and growled, "You again."

Kid stood in the doorway of the room, his frown twitching, his golden orbs shaking, and his body trembling faintly. He murmured softly, "I won't allow you to get away with what you've done." Toshiro laughed crazily before asking, "What the hell is a brat like you gonna do about it? Huh?" Moving forward, Kid found himself tripping over his own two feet before he sturdied himself and continued to aim his weapons at the man. "I suggest that you just give up now."

"No way in hell!" Toshiro screamed lunging for Kid. Kid lifted his weapons to fire, shooting a barrage of bullets towards him. However, with the help of the souls he had just eaten, Toshiro was much faster. He made it to Kid in a matter of seconds and stabbed his blade into his stomach. Kid felt blood burst from his mouth as he coughed, wincing at the pain that coursed through his lower abdomen. He placed the barrel of his right gun on Toshiro's head and fired, sending the man reeling into a wall.

Tottering backwards slightly, Kid murmured, "Dammit. That was foolish..." He trailed off as he began firing once again but Toshiro emerged from the wall and rushed towards Kid. He was laughing loudly as he slammed his fist into Kid's face, sending him flying through a wall. Landing on his back, Kid groaned in pain, sitting up slowly and feeling blood trickle from his forehead. Toshiro was shaking and his eyes were dancing around the room. "This, this is fantastic!" He cheered happily, grabbing his head. "I feel so much faster and powerful! I, I can do anything! I can kill anyone that I want! HAHA! I CAN DO ANYTHING! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Idiot." Kid growled, standing up on shaky legs and realizing that the room he was in was more asymmetrical than the other. He aimed his weapons towards Toshiro, hearing Patty state, "Kid, I think we should try it." Standing still and listening to Toshiro scream and laugh, Kid thought silently about what Patty had said. He debated on what to do. He was queasy, most likely on the verge of vomiting, his eyesight was blurry, his body was shaking, and Patty suggested that of all things. The one thing that Kid had been dreading the second he stepped inside the asymmetrical building.

"Soul Resonance." Liz whispered.

Kid swallowed at the thought. He wasn't sure if they were truly ready to unleash such a thing on the enemy standing before them. He wasn't sure if he could pull off such a thing in the state that he was in. He wasn't even sure if he could do it. The last couple of times that they had tried, they had failed miserably. The three of them had been able to link souls, but Kid could only keep the resonance going for so long. Eventually, fatigue posessed him and they weren't able to unleash their full attack. It always happened, each and every time they tried. So what made the Thompson sisters believe that they could pull it off now of all times?

"HEY YOU!" Toshiro screamed suddenly, wobbling like a drunk man. "I'M GONNA EAT YOUR SOUL! HAHAHAHAHA!" He lunged for Kid and Patty yelled out, "Kid, watch it!" Kid nodded before firing his guns rapidly and cringing at the sudden pain that filled his stomach once again. He smashed into a wall, feeling blood burst from his stomach and mouth. He coughed harshly as he watched Toshiro rush towards him once again, his fist raised and aiming for the same spot that his fist had hit before. Kid grimaced and hissed, "Bastard." He avoided his attack this time, but was alarmed to see that his blade lunged at his body. There was no time to avoid the attack as he thrust the blade into the left side of his chest. He felt it grow harder to breath as Toshiro giggled happily, removing the blade and striking him once again in the chest.

Coughing up blood, Kid jammed his eyes shut, feeling the blade enter and leave, enter and leave, repeatedly.

_We should try Soul Resonance. _Kid thought, finally moving away from the blade and wobbling forward. He placed a hand on his chest, hearing Toshiro laughing hysterically behind him. _But this room is so asymmerical! I mean look at those paintings and that furniture! The chair itself looks like someone's foot with a toe infection or something! But that table looks like a dog and the hole in the wall looks like a mouth, while the floor looks like a giant hand, and the ceiling looks like someone was drunk when creating the pattern-GAAAAH! What the hell am I doing? Stop thinking about the room, dammit! Start thinking about the en-! _His thoughts were cut off when a fist slammed into the back of his head, his forehead smashing against the brick wall in front of him. Blood oozed from his mouth, forehead, stomach, and chest. He heard Patty and Liz screaming for him to move as his body slowly began to slump to the floor.

_Soul Resonance is a piece of cake. _He thought suddenly, his head dropping to the floor. _We can do it. I know we can. We can pull off the Death Cannon._

"Let's try it." Kid whispered suddenly, lifting himself up onto his hands and knees. He was trembling as he stared at the floor and began pointing out flaws. However, he jammed his eyes shut and muttered, "Soul Resonance."

A giggle was heard from Patty as she cried triumphantly, "ALRIGHT, FINALLY! SOUL RESONANCE!"

Liz smiled as she added in, "Let's do it!"

Kid stood up slowly and turned to face Toshiro who was staring at him with a wide, toothy grin. He wiped the blood from his forehead before resting his arms by his sides and smiling. "LET'S GO!" He began shouting, preparing himself for the attack he was about to perform. "SOUL RESONANCE!"

Toshiro titled his head to the side as he watched a bright blue light engulf Kid, encasing him in a large circle. He grumbled angrily, "Please. You can't hurt me. I have all the power I need to defeat you!" He began to laugh loudly as he dashed towards Kid.

Kid grimaced as he tried to focus, keeping his eyes glued to Toshiro and concentrating on what he was doing. He felt Liz and Patty trasnform into the Death Cannon form and the blue light disappeared. Bending down, he glared at Toshiro and snapped, "Execution mode ready. Prepare to die." Stopping suddenly, Toshiro murmured, "What the hell?" He took a few steps back and whispered, "What the hell is going on here?"

Liz's voice cut in suddenly, "Resonance stable. Noise at 0.3%."

Patty chimed in happily, "Black-needle wavelength fully charged!"

They both stated loudly, "Preparing to fire!"

"Three."

"Two!"

"One." Liz stated, a large smile on her face as she heard Patty add, "Firing now!"

Kid smirked as he slammed the two large Death Cannons together and hissed, "Death Cannon." He watched as Toshiro blurred in and out of focus before the weapons he held fired the massive shot. He felt his body skid back slightly as he watched the two bright lights fly towards Toshiro.

"WHAT THE HEEEEELL?" Toshiro screamed suddenly, his eyes going wide just as the blast slammed into him and a large explosion filled the small room. The dark cloud swarmed everyone in the room as Kid stood up on shaky legs and murmured, "That was almost too easy." He watched Liz and Patty trasnform back into their original forms before he felt blood burst from his mouth once again, his body toppling backwards.

Liz sighed heavily as she transformed into her human form and Patty did the same. She stared down at Kid and placed her hands on her hips, grumbling, "Man, what a freak." Patty giggled happily as she poked Kid's cheek and stated, "I think it's funny!" She began to giggle as Liz looked over at the enemy and placed a hand on her face, muttering, "What have we gotten ourselves into, Patty?"

Patty stood up, threw her arms into the air, and stated happily, "A whole word of fun!" She began to laugh loudly as Kid lay on the floor, twiching and drooling blood, while Liz glanced at Kid and shouted suddenly, "WHO THE HELL HAS OCD TO THE EXTREME LIKE THIS? IT'S CRAZY! AAAAGGGGGH! WHY AM I ALWAYS STUCK WITH FREAKS LIKE THIS?"


	7. Readers!

**Sorry for this disappointing little chapter. I know that you were expecting a REAL chapter, but I have a little propositon for all of my readers. I will be reading my reviews searching for: Suggestions.**

**That's right, I said suggestions. I want to know what you guys want to see in this story. This will in turn give me possible ideas and make you happy. However, I am not doing any romance kind of things. I prefer to only do things like I have written. I don't want suggestions being: Do a KidxLiz chapter or a KidxPatty chapter. Nothing like that. I like Kid single, the twins single, and their relationship remaining like that of a brother and sister. **

**I am beginning the next chapter currently, however, I would like some suggestions to either add into the next chapter or to perhaps write a new chapter.**

**Please let me know what you all want to see and I will try and work to make your dreams come true. =D **

**Thanks for reading everyone! I really, really appreciate it! ^_^ Happy Reading!**


	8. Reassurance is the Key!

**This was made for a request made by Alsarnia. I hope that you all enjoy this. I felt particularly fond of this one! =D Kid's life following the death of his mother...**

**THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION, ALSARNIA! =D**

Kid sighed heavily as he finished eating his breakfast and looked up at Patty. She had her fists raised in the air as she had finished reciting the words that Liz had spoke at the end of her tale. Liz scratched the top of her head as she murmured, "It sounds like that really was your strongest memory. You remembered every line..." She trailed off as she looked down at her nails and muttered, "I gotta go grab my nail polish. Be right back." She walked out of the room quietly as Kid yawned, looking into Patty's light blue orbs. She smiled brightly as she said, "I also remember how much we failed at using the Death Cannon!" She began to laugh as Kid twitched, grumbling, "That really isn't funny, Patty."

Sighing in dismay, Kid rose from his chair, turning his attention to his feet as he thought about the day he was going to have. "I think...today we'll stay home. Is that alright with you, Patty?" Looking up at the young blonde, he watched as she stared at him, blinking several times, before replying with a bright smile, "Of course it is! I don't mind at all! I'm sure Liz won't mind either!" Kid smiled before replying softly, "Good." Leaving the room, Patty slumped down into her chair as she waited for Liz to re-enter the room. Playing with her fingers, she murmured, "Today would be considered a blessing and a curse...wouldn't it, Kid?" Looking towards the doors, she added in a whisper, "The day that your mother died...and a year later, on the same exact day, you found us..."

_Reassurance is the Key!_

_Will Kid Forgive Lord Death?_

Death the Kid sat quietly on his bed, his knees hugged to his chest and his eyes staring at his door. The young boy expects someone to walk into the door, to erase all of his thoughts, all of his memories. He expects his mother to walk triumphantly in the door and say that she has not actually left him. He blinks, feeling his lip begin to quiver as his eyes water quickly. "Please..." He begins to beg to no one in particular, merely speaking to the darkness of his room. "Please bring her back...please let me see her one more time. Please don't kill her. Please..." Trailing off slowly, Kid buries his face into his knees, sobbing harshly. He knows that she will never return, that his life will never be the same. And so...he loses all hope of his mother's safe return.

_The door closed on me...trapping me in eternal darkness and hiding the light behind its thick, heavy body. I sit alone in the room, cowering in the darkness...too afraid to search for a way out. Without the light showing me the way, giving me hope of a new day, I am nothing but a child. A child that is cowardly and not as strong as Mother spoke. I am merely a child that cannot do anything...unless the light is available for me to grasp. Available for me to look into. I am trapped in eternal darkness...and I will never open the door again._

"Kid, are you hungry?"

Lord Death stood outside of his son's room, staring at the door and hoping that his son would reply. The death of Rem was hard for them both, leaving them to wallow in despair seperately and close off from one another. However, Lord Death wanted to try and speak with the boy. He wanted to try and cheer him up, help him move on, as he was slowly doing.

"Go away, Father."

Grimacing at the sharp reply, Lord Death kept silent. He thought about what he should do or even say for that matter. Should he scold him for speaking to him as he did, should he enter anyway, or should he simply leave the boy alone. Sighing heavily, he decided that it would be best to simply leave Kid alone for a few more days. It wouldn't be too long before he finally crawled out of his shell and realized that it was time to move on. He just had to believe that Kid had the strength to do so...and that belief was slowly beginning to fade as each day passed.

"Spirit, how is your daughter doing these days?" Lord Death asked, standing in his room of the DWMA as he stared at his mirror. Spirit Albarn stood behind him, his hands in his pockets as he replied, "She's doing alright, sir. Still severely angry that I left her mother, but she's doing alright." Clearing his throat, he added, "Why? Is Kid not doing alright?"

Lord Death sighed as he turned to face Spirit and replied, "No. If anything, he has only grown worse." The redhead stared at Lord Death for a few moments, before stating, "Perhaps it's time to have Stein check him out, sir."

"Perhaps you're right."

Staying silent, the two parents couldn't help but to remember the night of Rem's death. Kid had blamed himself for her death and Lord Death had even found that the young boy was now trying to beg for her to come back. "He was close to her." He spoke suddenly, turning back to his mirror. "I can almost feel the amount of pain he's in..." Spirit stood silently as he turned away from Lord Death, ignoring his silent grieving, as he thought about the devastating blow that had impacted Lord Death. Turning his eyes towards the ceiling of the room, he closed his eyes slowly, allowing Lord Death to wallow in the despair that he never revealed to his child. He allowed his Meister to express his pain after all this time of keeping it bottled inside.

"Well, I'll be honest," Dr. Franken Stein sat in Lord Death's room the next day, his chair turned backwards, and his eyes cast on the floor below. "Kid seems to be going through some minor shock. The begging that he has begun is just desperation. He simply can't fathom that his mother has passed on and after witnessing her death, I'm almost positive that he is simply trying to cling on to some old memories. He isn't delusional in any way. If anything," lifting his eyes to meet Lord Death's, he continued, "he's just a child that misses his mother."

Spirit sighed miserably as he stood beside Lord Death, hearing him reply, "I see." His voice suddenly brightened as he added, "Well, at least that means that he's recovering!" Stein nodded slowly before glancing at Spirit and asking, "Was the man who murdered Rem ever found, Lord Death?" Spirit scowled bitterly as he glared at Stein, almost screaming to him that he needed to retract that statement. Lord Death stayed silent for a few moments, before responding, "Unfortunately...not yet." Stein stared at Lord Death, almost trying to think of what to say next, before finally saying, "Lord Death, I believe that you should talk to Kid. He's blaming himself for the murder of his mother, are you really going to let him believe that?"

Spirit flinched at that sudden statement before stepping forward and shouting, "What are you trying to say, Stein? That it's Lord Death's fault Kid is acting the way he is?" Stein shook his head as he replied, "Not at all. I just think a little reassurance is all that Kid needs." Looking back over at Lord Death, he added, "I understand that he doesn't want to talk, sir, but if he continues to blame himself like this, I'm afraid that he'll end up drowning himself in his own despair." Lord Death nodded as he replied, "I hear you, Stein! Don't worry about it. I'll handle it tonight!" Spirit looked over at his Meister before sighing gently. _This is hard on Lord Death as well...I wonder if he'll even be able to speak with Kid._

"Kid, is it alright if I come in?"

"Go away, Father!"

Death the Kid glared at his bedroom door, tears staining his cheeks as he sniffled bitterly. Wiping hsi nose off with the sleeve of his right shirt, he turned his gaze back to his pillow. Rubbing his face into the soft fabric, he stayed silent once again. However, at the sound of a door opening, his head shot up and faced the intruder; Lord Death.

Grimacing angrily, he snapped, "Get out! I already told you to leave me alone!" His father stared at him before saying gently, "Kid...I want to help you." Kid stood up from his bed, throwing his pillow at his father's face. "Leave me alone! I don't want anymore help! I WANT MOTHER!" Lord Death moved towards Kid and Kid flinched, moving away from the man. He began to tremble as he shouted, "St-Stay away from me!" Grabbing what he could, he tossed the items at Lord Death. Screaming insult after insult, the child finally found his back pressed up against his bedroom wall. Lord Death stood merely an inch away from his son, looming over him.

"St-Stay...stay back...please." Kid begged, tears spilling from his eyes and dripping off his chin. He covered his eyes as he sobbed, continuing, "Please, Father. I don't...I don't want to hurt you. I don't want...I don't want you to be killed. I don't want to be alone. Please, please, Father."

Within minutes, his father's arms had wrapped around his small body, lifting him up and covering the child within his warmth. Sighing softly, he listened to Kid cry as he murmured, "Kid, your mother was not killed because of you. Even if you hadn't been with her that day, this still would have happened. It was just...time for her leave us." Nodding, Kid continued to sob as his father chuckled gently. "I'm sorry that I haven't helped you out, Kid, but I wanted to assure you that you were not the cause of your mother's death. I know that it's hard and I know that it's painful, but it's...it's time to move on, Kid. Your mother wouldn't want you grieving over her sacrifice like this. She would want you to, to enjoy the life that she allowed you to live...the life that she gave to you, in return for her own."

Feeling his voice begin to tremble, Lord Death added, "Don't you think that's what she would have wanted, Kid?" Rubbing his child's back gently, he listened to the sounds of Kid crying as he hugged him just a bit tighter. "I'm sorry, Kid. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there on time." Ducking his head down ever so slightly, he asked shakily, "Can you ever forgive me for the amount of pain I've put you in?" There was silence for a short period of time and Lord Death found himself thinking that Kid would never forgive him. He would never forgive his father for what he had done, for the death of his mother.

"Father," the child's voice spoke suddenly, weak and soft. "it wasn't your fault. Even if you had been there that day, she still would have died." Lifting his head slowly, he stared at his father before adding, "It was time for her to leave us." Forcing a smile onto his face, the child found himself being hugged tightly once more as his father thanked him over and over again. He was forgiven, and he was now free to express his pain. He was free to reveal the hidden sorrow that he had felt building inside of him, threatening to explode. Lord Death was truly happy...and Death the Kid had finally moved on.

_The door opens slowly, a small crack of light peeking into the room. As the light expands, I feel a sudden warmth fill the room and my very soul. I lift my head, locking on to my father, who stands proudly in the doorway. This sudden warmth and light, fills my entire body with reassurance. It causes a smile, once a foreign gesture, to form on my face. I am not alone and this light will give me the strength that I need to stand once again. This light, this warmth, and the reassurance that I am with people who love me, will help me walk through the door and into a new life._

_My mother will never return...but she will never be forgotten._

**Suggestions are welcomed once again! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Shopping Spree!

**I apologize for the delay everyone. I lost internet for a while, school started up again, and I didn't really know how or where to start this next chapter. But anyway, I hope that you all enjoy. ^^**

"Hey Patty, whatcha thinking about so hard?"

Liz re-entered the room quietly as she looked at the young blonde, placing her hands on her hips. "Something bothering you?" She added, curious to know if her little sister was alright.

Patty looked up at her older sister as she smiled softly, replying, "Nope! I'm all good, Sis!"

Liz nodded as she sat down beside her, placing her nail polish onto the table. She opened it and began to slowly paint her nails as she stated, "He's pretty strong, Patty. Holding all of that despair inside of him since we've been here. I think he deserves a break, a chance to finally just let go and grieve on this very memorial day. Don't you think?"

Patty looked over at her sister, nodding slowly before looking down at her knees. She played with her fingers silently as she giggled and mumbled, "I remember the first day he took us shopping." Liz could only shake her head in response, grumbling, "That was Hell."

"It was fun," Patty added quickly, "it was really fun. I'm glad that he took us shopping that day and I'm glad that he kept us as his weapons." She smiled brightly as she looked over at her older sister, saying happily, "And I'm glad that Kid only cries in front of us, Sis! That makes me feel really important and special! What about you?" Liz nodded as a single tear fell from her eyes. She looked down at her nails and whispered softly, "Yes, Patty, I feel the same way. I'm honored to be his weapon and to help him in his time of need. He's the best and I'm glad that I met him."

Patty looked up at the ceiling as she mumbled, "I wish he ahd never experienced such pain..." She giggled as she added, "Though I'll never forget the first day we went shopping with him, Liz. You were so mad."

"That's because he wouldn't pick a damn outfit!"

_Shopping Spree!_

_Do Symmetrical Clothes Exist?_

"You want me to take you shopping?"

Death the Kid stared at the Thompson sisters sitting at the table, devouring their food like hungry animals. He twitched at their lack of manners, but pushed past all of his thoughts and sharp scoldings for a later time. A time when they were more used to his behavior.

"That's right!" Liz said with a mouthful, pointing her fork at Kid. "You said you wanted to impress us, right? Well, here's your first chance." Kid twitched as he replied, "Last I checked, _you _were the one that wanted me to impress you." Sighing he added, "But, whatever. We can go out shopping then. After you eat of course."

"Yay! New clothes!" Patty cheered, food flying from her mouth. Kid instantly twitched several times as he growled, "Patty, please eat with your mouth closed and don't speak with a mouth full of food. Understand?"

"Hey, you can't boss us around like that!" Liz snapped, glaring at Kid.

"I'm not bossing you around. I'm teaching you the proper manners neccessary for staying in my home."

"Well that's no way to impress us, Kid!"

"I don't really care." Kid replied sourly, glaring back at the brunette. "Having such little manners when at the table...it's disgusting. Were you two raised by wild animals?"

Liz stopped chewing for a moment, thinking about what he had said, before hissing, "You are one rotten little kid, you know that?"

Kid shrugged as he said under his breath, "At least I have manners."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Liz shouted as she stood from the table. Kid instantly replied, "Oh, nothing, nothing! Please, sit and eat so we can go shopping. Okay?" He laughed nervously as Liz sat back down, giving him several dirty looks at once. She growled as she continued to eat, trying her best to use "manners", as Patty attempted the same action.

Kid sighed heavily as he placed a single hand to his head, grumbling, "This is going to take a while to fix..."

"THERE'S NOTHING TO FIX, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"YES THERE IS, LIZ! YOUR MANNERS ARE DISGUSTING!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

"NEVER! IT'S DISGUSTING! I COULD NEVER DEAL WITH SOMETHING SO DISGUSTING!"

"AGGGGGGH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Well, here we are ladies." Kid looked back at the Thompson sisters, watching as they entered the mall wearily. They looked around slowly before Patty whispered, "What is this place?"

"A shopping center. It's full of all kinds of clothing stores, shoe stores, book stores, etc. Though most of the books here aren't very good and I prefer the ones from the Academy library or from the bookstore deeper into town. They always have such interesting plots to them."

"Who the hell reads anymore?" Liz mumbled, crossing her arms and smirking as Kid glared at her.

"_Civilized _people read, Liz."

Liz instantly flinched as she lunged at Kid, crying out, "YOU LITTLE-!" However, she was stopped suddenly as something slammed into the back of her head. She fell face first on the ground, clutching her head in pain, before looking up at a strange...man?...before her. He was holding up his giant of a white hand and glaring at her, saying sharply, "That would be called my famous Reaper Chop! And you'll continue to receive such punishment until you start acting like a lovely lady towards my son. Understand?"

"Father, it's fine. We were joking around." Kid replied, nonchalantly as he looked over at his father. "These are my Weapons-To-Be, Liz and Patty Thompson."

"The Thompson sisters?" Lord Death asked with surprise as he looked at the girls. Liz had slowly stood up shakily and was now taking refuge behind Patty. Lord Death instantly changed from a scolding figure to a much more respected figure as he held up his hand, calling out happily, "Well, I'm honored to be in the presence of such famous and tough young ladies! I trust that you've been keeping my Kid away from all dangers?"

"We're not even his Meisters yet." Liz hissed miserably. Lord Death instantly glared back at her as he asked lowly, "What was that?"

Liz flinched as she waved her hand, saying softly, "Oh nothing, nothing. I was just talking about how much I loved your son." She rushed over to Kid and hugged him to her as she said happily, "See? Can't you feel the love surrounding us, sir?"

Lord Death laughed loudly as he looked over at Patty and said happily, "And you must be the younger sister, Patty. It is a real pleasure to meet you, young lady." Patty grinned as she saluted Lord Death and said happily, "Yep, that's me! And it's great to be in a presence of such a cool guy!"

"Cool?" Lord Death tilted his head to the side as he began to laugh, making Patty laugh with him.

"Bunch of idiots." Liz mumbled.

"You're telling me." Kid chimed in.

"Well, kiddo, I've gotta run. I have some errands to take care of before Spirit finds me! Ta-ta!" Lord Death stated happily, waving to Kid and the Thompson sisters before patting the sisters on the head gently. Kid waved to his father as he called out, "See you at home, Father!" Lord Death nodded and left them to their shopping.

"He's scary!" Liz cried out, looking over at Kid. "How did someone like _you _end up with someone like _him _as your father? I mean, you're far from scary!"

Kid and Patty both blinked as they stared at Liz, saying in unison, "I don't think he's scary..."

"YOU TWO ARE CRAZY!"

"Hey Kid, what about this one?"

"No."

"This outfit?"

"...No."

"How about...this one?"

"No way! Liz, that one is disgusting!"

Liz twitched as she stared at Kid, throwing a piece of clothing at his face and yelling, "You've said no to every single clothing store we've been to, Kid! PICK A PIECE OF CLOTHING!"

Sighing heavily, Kid removed the bra from his face as he replied sternly, "When you two are in your everyday attire, I need you to be dressed symmetrically. That way, when we go on missions, we all look symmetrical, understand?" He rubbed at his face as he grumbled, "Though I am beginning to doubt that this digusting, vile place has no symmetrical clothing at all."

"Does symmetrical clothing even exist?" Patty asked suddenly, staring at Kid curiously. "I mean, who wants clothes to look symmetrical?"

"I do!" Growled, Kid, but Patty added quickly, "Only you though. Y'know?"

Kid sighed heavily as he looked around at the clothes surrounding him and stated, "All I'm looking for is something without bleach stains, holes, strange symbols, logos, graphics, etcetra. I want something that's unique, that'll look good with your bodies, and that is pleasing to the eye! Is that really so hard to ask for?" Dropping to the ground, Kid began to cry softly as he continued, "All I want is symmetrical pistols that have symmetrical clothing so that we can be a symmetrical team! What is so wrong with wanting absolute perfection when fighting?"

Liz twitched angrily as she glared at the young boy, growling, "You truly are a piece of work."

"What about these?" Patty emerged from a nearby aisle as she held up two outfits. Glancing from one of the outfits to the others, she grinned as she stated happily, "These look symmetrical enough, right?"

Kid raised his head slowly, staring at the outfits. Red shirts, white ties, white jackets, blue bottoms, black boots, and white and blue hats. He blinked as he examined the outfits and asked softly, "Your...breasts are different sizes?" Patty blinked as Liz instantly turned on him, punching him in the face as she cried out, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT PATTY IS BIGGER THAN ME!"

Kid stood up quickly and rubbed his sore cheek as he grumbled, "Alright...well, try them on." He watched as the girls disappeared into the dressing room as he twitched, grumbling about the girls differences in height, hair color, and breast size. However, when they emerged from the dressing rooms no longer than five minutes later, Kid could not help but feel at a loss for words. The clothes pleased the eyes, they looked good with their bodies, they were unique, and most importantly...they were perfectly symmetrical. Despite the fact that Patty was wearing shorts and Liz was wearing jeans, Kid knew that these clothes were perfect.

Smiling brightly, he looked at the two and asked, "What do you think?"

"I really like them." Liz said, looking herself over as she asked with a growl, "What do you think?"

"They are...perfect! No words can express to you how I feel at this moment! These are truly the clothes meant for us!" Kid nodded as he rubbed his chin and mumbled, "These are fantastic, absolutely perfect!"

"Great," Liz stated, changing back into her original clothes and grabbing onto Kid's wrist tightly. She looked him in the eyes and stated with a large grin, "Now it's _our _turn to shop and this time, we'll be look for clothes that _we_ like. Whether they be symmetrical...or not." Patty nodded as she laughed, skipping in front of the small group, as Kid was dragged along, crying out, "NO! I REFUSE TO GO! NO, LIZ! NOT ASSYMETRICAL CLOTHING!"

"IT'S DISGUSTING!"


	10. The Great Kei is the Culprit!

Liz stared at her painted nails silently, leaning on her hand as she listened to Patty finish her story. The blonde was now resting her head on the table as she smiled softly, murmuring, "That was a really fun day..." She trailed off as she closed her eyes slowly and whispered, "If only...Kid could have more of those days. Y'know?" Liz nodded softly as she moved to brush a few strands of her sister's hair away from her face. She smiled softly as she replied, "I do too, Patty."

The brunette watched for a few moments, noticing how completely exhausted she was. _She must have stayed up all night trying to think of a way to help Kid today. _She smirked as she sat back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. She could remember the last time she had seen Patty so exhausted and that was maybe a year ago, maybe even a bit farther in the past. However, it was a memory like this that would forever remain inside of her skull. After all, it was one of the best memories she had.

She could remember it as clear as day. The three had all run off on a mission, but not an ordinary mission. No. This mission was not ordered by SID, Spirit, Stein, or even Lord Death for that matter. Instead, this missoin was ordered by Death the Kid, a mission that he swore to complete.

It took them nearly a week and a half to find the man that Kid wanted dead so badly and during the battle, Liz could remember how desperate and crazed with anger Kid had become. He had pushed his weapons past their limits, tired them out, and yet still tried to fight the man he had been searching for, for years. It was this man, the only man that had seemed to slip away from everyone, stayed under the radar, that Kid wanted dead more than anything.

Liz had never seen Kid act in such way, never seen him lose his cool over a single person who, for once, did _not _have an issue with symmetry. No, Kid was not angered by this man's symmetry, by the asymmetrical things he had created in his path, but instead, he was angered by this man...because he was the man that had come after his father and his weapons time and time again. It was this man, known as Kei, who was responsible for the death of many Meisters whom Lord Death was friends with, for kidnapping Kid and handing him over to the crazed doctor that tortured him, and he was the one responsible for sending the "almost Kishin" after all three of them, sending Liz and Patty into grave amounts of pain. Not only that, but it was this very man that was able to take down Kid, beat him in a battle, and send his weapons in critical condition.

It was this man that had sent Kid over the edge and Liz would never forget that. Would never forget the day that Kid had gone crazy with angerand the day he wanted nothing more than bloodshed.

_The Great Kei is the Culprit!_

_Has Kid Really Gone Crazy?_

"Kid, I don't think this is such a good idea! Remember what happened last time?"

"Shut up, Liz! No one was asking you!"

Death the Kid ran through the pouring rain as quickly as he could, watching as man in front of him, dressed in a black trench coat, tried to escape him. This was their second time taking on this man and Kid was NOT about to let him escape once again. He was pissed, no, more than pissed! He was about ready to murder someone else if he did not catch this man. Thankfully, however, he had caught him once again...and would not allow him to escape.

_He murdered Meisters, in front of my Father! He made a fool out of him! He sent the doctor and the Kishin after me and not only that he...h-he hurt Liz and Patty! I will never forgive him for that! Never! NOT EVER!_

Taking a sudden right down an empty street, Kid lifted his pistols and began to fire rapidly, screaming something incoherent over the gunfire and rainfall. The man turned around instantly to avoid the attack, but was sent flying to the other end of the alley. He slammed into a wall and stood up on shaky legs, darting into a building beside him.

Kid immediately followed after him, feeling his adrenaline pumping 1,000 mph through his veins and his breathing picking up rapidly. He was beginning to lose focus, beginning to clear his mind of all "smart" ideas. All he focused on was the man and the many different ways he could murder him.

Entering a room, Kid froze and felt his eyes widen to the size of saucers. Trapped inside of a freezer, he could easily see the dead bodies of the Meisters Kei had killed; hanging from many different areas. Grimacing and clenching his teeth together, Kid lifted his pistols as he screamed, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? HUH?" He spun around in circles, searching for the man frantically, before growing too irritated and firing like a mad man.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?"

"Kid, calm down!" Liz shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Kid snapped back, stopping for an instant as he panted heavily, screaming, "WHERE ARE YOU, KEI? SHOW YOURSELF! BE A GODDAMN MAN!"

"Hey kid, look out behind you, would'ja?"

Spinning around quickly, Kid came face-to-face with Kei, watching as the man headbutted him harshly. Kid fell to the ground, but instantly stood up, aiming his pistols at the man, taking a quick glance at the cleaver in his hand, and fired visciously. He continued to fire at the man, screaming loudly in his frusturation and desperation to kill this man. "I REFUSE TO LET YOU LIVE!" He shouted, continuing with his screaming.

Suddenly, the man lunged at Kid and within seconds, he slammed his fist into his chest, watching as Kid hit the ground with a mighty _bang _and both of his pistols slid from his hands, to the other side of the room. Sitting up slowly and placing a hand to his chest, trying to breathe, Kid glared at the man and growled, "You rotten...disgusting...v-vile creature!" He stood up and charged for the man, lifting his fist and slamming it into the man.

Kei was taken aback slightly as he wobbled backwards and growled, "So you can still fight even without your weapons. Interesting." He ran for Kid, screaming loudly, and sliced Kid's arm open. Kid did not move, his golden eyes staring at the man as he glared with hatred.

"I WILL kill you, Kei, do you understand me?" He growled, grabbing the redhead by his throat suddenly and slamming him to the ground. He continued to choke the man as he shouted, "I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE, YOU BASTARD!" However, Kei had other plans as he slammed both of his fists into Kid's sides, watching as Kid fell to the ground, gasping for air. He stood up slowly and looked over at Liz and Patty, who were unconscious on the floor.

"Worked them to the bone, didn't you?" Asked Kei, snickering as he walked over to them. Kid tried to grab him, but failed miserably, as he snapped, "L-Leave them alone!"

However, Kei continued with his course and Kid instantly stood up, tottering over to the man as he grabbed the cleaver he had dropped, and tossed it. The cleaver slammed into the wall beside the man and Kei instantly whipped around, glaring at Kid. "You rotten piece of shit!" He snapped, charging at Kid. Kid simply grinned as he dodged the attack and slammed his foot into his back, watching as the man fell onto his face. Standing back up, the redheaded man grabbed Kid's shoulders and slammed him against a wall, listening to the sounds of bone cracking. He grinned maliciously as he left Kid for a brief moment, and then returned with his cleaver.

Yet, he was not fast enough. Kid was already back on his feet, coming at Kei, and he grabbed the cleaver from his hands and injected the blade into his arm. Kei screamed in agony as he toppled backwards, clutching his arm. Kid instantly grabbed Liz and Patty, forcing them into weapon form, and aimed the pistols at Kei. He let loose hundreds of bullets as he watched Kei try and avoid them, but fail miserably. It was at this time, that Kid heard Patty call out, "Kid, please, stop! We're exhausted!" Kid grimaced as he tossed the two pistols over his shoulders, listening to the girls change back. He then lunged at Kei and slammed his fist into the bloody man's face.

Liz and Patty were instantly beside him, trying to remove him from Kei and calm him down, but he refused to listen, shouting, "He needs to die! He deserves it! LET ME GO!" Elbowing the two girls in the stomach, he grabbed the meat cleaver once again and raised it above his head, staring at Kei's frightening face and smirking violently, "Say your good-byes, you rotten bastard!"

"Wait! There's a bomb!" Kei shouted suddenly, panting heavily as he lifted his hand in a feebled attempt to block any attacks.

"Is there?" Kid questioned, dropping the cleaver and returning to his weapons. Once again, he forced them into transformations, and then forced them into resonance. Their souls were beginning to reject each other as Kid cringed in agony, his angry weapons burning his arms. He took a few steps back as he panted heavily and stared at Kei through his blurred vision, whispering, "D-Death Cannon complete."

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kei screamed, standing up as he continued, "IF YOU FIRE THAT THING AT ME, YOU'LL END UP KILLING EVERYONE HERE!"

Kid grinned as he began to smell his burning flesh, making him nauseas. "I would rather die than spend another day knowing that a foul, PUTRID SOUL LIKE YOU CONTINUES TO LIVE, _ON THIS GODDAMN PLANET! DIE YOU BASTARD!_" Slamming his pistols together and enticing a shout of pain from all three of them, he screamed loudly,_"DEATH CANNON!"_

Within seconds, the two attacks slammed into Kei, a small explosion, compared to the large explosion of fire that suddenly erupted within that building, sending everyone flying.

Liz, Patty, and Kid made it out of the mess with a few burns and cuts, but with more bruises than they could count. They all awoke on the same day, the 8th of that month, and began to discuss what had happened. In the end, their souls were stronger than ever before and Kid was finally able to witness life through a different pair of eyes. A pair of eyes that would hopefully, not allow him to make the same mistake he had on the day he had killed Kei.


End file.
